Keep It a Secret
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: Go to bed at night with a single mom and blood sister. Wake up in the morning with a rich stepdad, and two extremely hot step brothers. Thanks, mom.
1. Normalcy

_**Hey guys. I know I have two stories I'm working on right now, but me and friend developed this story line, and I really wanted to bring this to life. IMPORTANT: This story is gonna be told in the alternating views of Kagome and Sango. Stick with me, its a good story line. Thanks for the support so far, and enjoy Keep It a Secret. **_

_**Normalcy (Kagome)**_

"Order up! Table seven needs their food, hurry, hurry!" My boss, Kaguya, shouts.

I sigh and tie my apron around my waist as I hustle out of the kitchen, grabbing a huge serving plate as I go. The _Kuroi Wain _restaurant is bustling, as usual. The three years I've worked here, I've never been around when it was quiet, except when it was right before opening.

I mean, it's a karaoke restaurant, there's always gonna be some sort of noise going on.

I dodge a few new busboys in training, and make it over to table seven. I put down a plate filled with onigiri and soy sauce.

My hand goes up to wipe my brow and the guy I'm serving stares at me a little longer than necessary. Eww, damn perverts.

His voice is really deep, even more creepy. "Thank you, miss."

I nod and walk towards the kitchen and run right into Sango. She makes an 'eep' sound, and I frown. My kid sister is probably one of the clumsiest people I know.

I tap her on the back of the head. "Hurry, Kaguya is extra grumpy today." I try to maneuver past her and she stops me.

"Don't forget, Kouga called earlier, and said some shit about something being the east, and you being the sun."

I wince as a hopeful karaoke singer screeches into the microphone. "I'm guessing he wants me to come over."

She nods. I laugh and grab a few more plates. "Too bad Bankotsu doesn't say stuff like that to you." I say. She punches me in the arm.

Bankotsu has been Sango's boyfriend for three months now. He's far from the sensitive poetic type.

Then again, the same could be said for Kouga, my boyfriend. I mention once that a sensitive guy is cool and he starts quoting Romeo and Juliet all the time.

Sango rolls her eyes, "Shut up."

I quirk a brow. "Or what?"

"I'll send the evil monkeys after you."

"I killed them all." I say, over my shoulder, as I start to drop off more food at the tables.

I laugh as I hear Sango gasp, from behind me.

* * *

I can't help the giggle that escapes me as Kouga plans small kisses down my neck.

I came to his house after work. In the past, I've dated a lot of guys, but Kouga is the best so far. He's protective, knows how to wine and dine a girl, and he's rich! And, he's not just dating me because I'm popular at our school.

"Kagome, you know what could make this day perfect?"

I grin and suggest, "Me, you, and a hot tub?"

He laughs and lets go of me, letting me fall off his couch. "Ice cream, obviously."

I sweatdrop as he makes his way to the kitchen, undoubtedly for some sort of vanilla ice cream. Is there some weird ice cream and wolves stereotype going around?

I rub my sore butt that I just landed on, and get on my feet. "would you stop with the damn ice cream?!"

He walks back in with two spoons and a carton of ice cream. "Nope."

I sigh and pull my hair back into a ponytail. "Thats unhealthy."

"I'm a demon, nothing is unhealthy for me."

The only downside to having a wolf demon boyfriend. Figures.

He sticks a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in my mouth. "Now, eat."

I take out the spoon and shake my head. Complete waste of an evening, and now I have to go home and have an overly awkward dinner with Sango and Mom. "I'm leaving."

I look at Kouga and he's staring, transfixed, at the ice cream tub.

I blink, but he doesn't which freaks me out. "Kouga?"

No response. I slowly pick up my bag containing my things from work and walk out of the house, making sure not to slam the door.

* * *

For the past few weeks, Mom has been acting strange. She's been coming home late, leaving early, and basically making herself scarce. Of course, me and Sango, sixteen and seventeen year old girls could take care of ourselves. Though, I would like my mom around every now and then. Me, Sango, and Mom haven't eaten dinner together in a while. Which is why it's so awkward now.

Mom passes a bowl of pickles to Sango, which she passes to me. Mom clears her throat. "So, how was everyone's day?"

I shrug. "Decent. Hung out with Kouga."

"I volunteered at the animal hospital," Sango says. Suck-up.

Mom smiles. "Lovely. Anything new? Kagome, you hung out with Kouga today, how was he?"

I shiver upon remembering his ice cream induced trance. Then again, our house is always cold, and that could be the real problem.

"Fine. Still quoting Romeo and Juliet."

She nods and turns to Sango. "How is Bankotsu?"

My sister grins. "Good, he helped me car for the animals. Then we had ice cream."

If I hear ice cream again.....

"Ice cream is great."

Dammit, I was drinking when she that, and I immediately spit up my water.

Mom gives me a concerned look. "You okay?"

I force my lips into a tight-lipped smile, and nod. "Great."

This dinner conversation could not be more forced. About a month ago, this would've been a lot easier. But, Mom's been so distant.....

She suddenly stands up when the phone rings and darts to the next room. I turn to Sango. "So, you realize how weird she's acting?"

She has a thoughtful look for a moment, then shrugged. "Maybe she's getting us bunnies."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"I wish I wasn't."

I laugh and stand up, cleaning off my plate, when I reach th e kitchen. Sango follows me. "Maybe we're moving."

She has a calm and sad expression on her face. I probably look like that too. "Hope for the bunnies," I say.

She giggles. Sango has loved animals ever since we were little, bringing home rabies infested squirrels to care for. Which always resulted in about 100 damn shots in the ass for me. Her liking animals too much is probably why we have two cats, Buyo, my fat tabby, and the rare fire cat demon, Kirara.

"She's freaking me out, though. She's hardly ever here, and when she is, she's singing and all chipper. I thought she was complaining about bills like two months ago," She says.

I nod. "Yeah. Maybe she got a new job?"

"Nah, we're still pretty lower-middle class."

I sigh and we start to walk upstairs to our room.

I hate the color of it. Me and Sango went through a pink phase when we were kids, so the whole room is just pink all over. I plop down on my bed, my face buried in my pillows. Which are also pink.

"We work till seven tomorrow, and its our night to sing," She reminds me as I hear the bed next to mine creak and I know she's sitting down, probably holding Kirara. I have no idea where Buyo's fat ass is.

We've been singing at the restaurant since our second year of working there. When we're not busing tables, its something fun to do, that me and Sango aren't bad at.

"What are you gonna sing?"

She always talks to me when I want to sleep. "'Take It Off'," I answer. I smile when I hear Kirara's soft mews.

"I think I'm gonna sing '16 At War'."

I nod and look at the clock thats on the wall across the room. 11 PM. "Go to sleep," I mumble.

The door opens and I hear Mom's voice. "I'm going out, girls. I'll be back late."

The door closes, and I can feel Sango staring at me. "Yeah?"

"She's leaving again."

"She'll be back later,"

"Obviously. But, where is she going?"

I mimic a snoring sound and then Kirara lands on my back, mewing in my ear. "Real nice, you threw a cat at me."

"Yup."

She turns of the lights. Then I say, "Dream about tons and tons of guys, just truck fulls, then-"

"Go to sleep."

* * *

I don't even wake up on my own on Saturday morning. Instead, something smells weird. But, a good kind of weird, like Axe body spray and.... dogs?

I sit up and Sango's bed is made, and Kirara is on her basket/bed on the floor. I brush my hair out of my face as I realize something.

There are two more beds in my room.

What the hell happened when I was asleep?

_**Thanks for reading this far, please, please, please review, it is imperative that you do, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Keep It a Secret' Entitled: Permanent. (Title subject to change). This chapter wasn't awesome, but the story and all its chapters will get better, I promise! Thanks again! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	2. Permanent

_**Hey guys. Your reviews for the first chapter were lovely! Keep them coming :) Anyhow, here's your new chapter in Sango's point of view, next chapter we visit Kagome again. **_

_**Permanent **_

The restaurant is really crowded today. I'm bumping into customers left and right, and in all honesty, I think someone just groped me.

"Sango, thanks so much for coming in early," Kaguya says. I'm practically working Kagome's shift and my own but its more cash so I guess I can deal with it.

"It's no problem," I pick up about thirteen plates and load them into the small tub. "Kagome wouldn't have woken up in time for the morning rush anyway."

She pats me on the head, narrowly missing a grope from one of the more perverted senior citizens. "It's almost 10. Where is that bum sister of yours?"

"As I said before Kaguya-san, sleeping."

She shakes her head, and then walks away, eventually disappearing into the huge crowd. It's probably an overflow today.

I walk over to an elderly couple. "Can I take your order?"

They both nod. "We'll have the onigiri morning special."

I nod and turn to go back into the kitchen, and I almost immediately see a face, and with it being so close, I have no idea who this is, I throw out a fist.

"Fuck, Sango!"

I exhale, slightly relieved, and my cheeks feel so warm because everyone is looking at us now. Bankotsu is holding his nose, but the blood is spilling over his cupped hands.

"I'm so sorry! Come on," I say, leading him to the kitchen, even though he's not supposed to be there. If worst comes to worst, I'll make him bleed on someone who complains.

I wet a dish rig and press it to his nose. He complains, "I come here to see my girlfriend at her job, very early, and she punches me in the nose. That's real hot, Sango."

God, I hope he's being sarcastic.

I pout. "Well, I did say sorry."

"My nose is still bleeding."

"If you don't shut up, I will ram your head into an elephant and make it bleed some more."

"Where are you gonna get an elephant?"

Just for that, I push him out of the kitchen, holding the towel to his nose. "Now, get going, you're gonna bleed on my apron."

He reaches over and kisses me on the cheek, it immediately turns red. "I'll come over later," he says, before waltzing out the door, the bell chiming after him.

I pull my hair down from the ponytail it was in, and into an 'almost' ponytail, towards the end of my hair.

Three more damn hours.

* * *

I turn the key into the lock, escaping the blazing sun. It's 80 degree weather, why is Kagome still in the house? I step in, and I know something isn't right.

First off, theres about 3 pairs of shoes, by the door, male sneakers. The house smells like Axe...... and dogs?

"Kagome? You up there?" I yell, taking off my hoodie. I look to the right to see Kagome tumbling down the stairs, hitting the wall at both landings, and then landing perfectly on her stomach.

I should be more concerned, and help her up.......... but I don't wanna.

Her hand darts to my ankle, which I didn't move in enough time. She squeezes the bone, and her eyes are looking as scary demonic red from underneath her messy bangs.

"Kill me....." She says. Oh my God, she sounds like the devil himself. I could've sworn the room just got darker and her voice for five times deeper.

I tug my foot. "What the heck is the matter with you?!"

She lets go, and straightens up. "Go upstairs, little sis."

I look around as I slowly walk up the stairs. For some reason, Kagome is randomly falling down stairs, while that is funny, it generally doesn't happen, making it weird.

I make a right and open the door to my room. The amount of Axe attacks me right away. I cough, waving a hand in front of my face even though that doesn't help much. I gasp, because my room is not how I left it this morning.

There are two more frickin' beds in my room, and that side of the room has posters of swimsuit models, random cars. It's like me and Kagome turned into dudes overnight!

I scoop up Kirara out of her basket, and she smells like Axe too. What the hell is going on here?!

I hear the door hit the wall and I quickly turn around.

And Heaven ain't got nothing on what I'm seeing.

There is half-naked, dark-haired, slightly built guy in my bedroom. A towel hanging limply around his waist, a small rat's tail at the back of his neck, with dark blue eyes that seem slightly amused. Looking right at me.

I actually think I'm dumb and this is a side effect for two seconds until he speaks,

"Ah, you've arrived. I was wondering when we'd meet."

His pretty face is even prettier from the floor before I promptly loose consciousness.

* * *

"Dammit, Miroku! You made this one pass out!"

"Well, it was better than 'making her fall' down a flight of stairs like you did with the other one!"

"You want a piece of me, wimp?"

"God, no."

My head hurts. I open my eyes and I realize I'm on my bed. I turn my head to the window, and it's sunset. I launch up. I've been asleep for four frigging' hours! I've missed the whole day!

"She's awake! Hey, Kagome, Sango's awake!" The one with the rat's tail says.

Okay, now I'm really blown away. On the two beds that are horizontal to me and Kagome's beds, are two boys. A fully clothed rats tail from earlier and another with dog ears. Alright, I just had WTF moment.

"Who the heck are you?!" I screech, jumping on my bed, regretting not having a weapon nearby.

The one with dog ears and silver hair stands up. "Easy now, I don't wanna have to throw you down the stairs too."

"You threw Kagome down the stairs?!"

He scoffs. "Only because she touched my ears, and yelled at me."

Rat's Tail sighs. "He's so violent, I don't understand why."

"I don't understand who you are! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Our room," Dog Ears mumbles.

I make a sound similar to a growl and bounce myself off the bed, to attack Dog Ears.

Rat's Tail almost immediately catches me, preventing me from scratching Dog Ears' ears right off his head.

"Now, now, no need to be violent, although Inuyasha ruined that earlier...."

Rat's Tail is stronger than he looks, holding me like a wet towel with only one arm.

"She shouldn't have touched my fucking ears! Then I wouldn't have sent her down the stairs!"

I stop fighting for a minute, but then it feels like there's something on my ass. That outrageous bastard, he's feeling me up!

I slam an elbow into his face, and fall on the ground, just barely missing the blood splatters.

"Hey, Kagome, your sister just elbowed Miroku in the face!" Dog Ears yells.

I hear Kagome's voice from behind me. "Don't say my name."

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

I sit up, and gradually get to my feet, my almost ponytail is long gone, and my brown hair is warming the my neck and lower back.

"Kagome, who are they?"

"Satan and his twin brother."

Kagome gets thumped by Dog Ears. She scowls and pulls his forelocks, starting another fight.

Rat's Tail is still holding his nose. "It hurts, you know."

"Crap! You're gonna bleed all over the carpet!" I say, pulling his arm and guiding him out the room. I throw a massive roll of paper towel at him.

"That's what you get for feeling me up,"

"It was so close to me, I couldn't resist."

I sigh and sit down on the floor by the bathroom door. "Who are you, anyway?"

He wipes the remaining gook off his nose. "Miroku Takahashi. You?"

I raise a brow. "Sango Higurashi. I live here. Why are you and Dog Ears here?"

He chuckles. "Inuyasha. And, you'll soon find out,"

I hop to my feet. "What do ya mean, 'I'll soon find out'?! Why are you in my house?"

He opens his mouth to reply, and Dog Ears is thrown into a wall at the end of the hallway. I sweatdrop as Kagome comes running out of the room, laughing maniacally.

"Take that! Yeah, get some, bitch!" She screams as Dog Ears groans and rushes towards her, "Bitch!"

Me and Miroku watch in amazement until my butt feels arm again. It's no mercy this time when I punch him square in the face.

* * *

"Girls! Are you ready for dinner?!"

It's been three hours and Mom is home. She refused to talk about anything until dinner. The strangers in my house aren't that important of a subject. No, not at all.

I grit my teeth as I get up from my place on the couch in between Kagome and Miroku.

"Yeah! We're ready!" I yell back as I pull Kagome off the couch, who swats me for squeezing her wrist too tight.

The boys follow only two minutes later, and we all end up sitting at the table. There's one seat left un-sat in.

Kagome pushes her food away. "I wanna know why they're here, now."

I look at my food, take a stringy noodle, and throw it at Miroku's face. He flinches, then smiles like the creep he is.

"I wanna know too, Mom."

I hear the door unlock and Me and Kagome give each other looks as if to say, WTF?

We both shoot up out of our seats and rush for the door, we end up falling in front of the door.

In steps a tall, regal looking inu-youkai. His hair is much long than mine, the purple stripes on his face make him look like he's definitely from royalty, demon style or something. His amused eyes land on me and Kagome, they're a warm golden. He looks like an extremely advanced version of Dog Ears. Plus, he's buff as hell.

"Honey!" Mom says, walking up to the awesome looking demon and kissing him on the cheeks. He gives her one on her cheek. "Hello."

Kagome yelps next to me because his voice is the kinda of deep you only hear on movies. "Hey, Dad." Both Miroku and Dog Ears say as they walk in the living room.

Me and Kagome pop our heads up. "Dad?!"

Mom turns to us, absolutely beaming. "Girls, last week I got married!"

Kagome drops on the floor almost immediately. I think she passed out. I stand up. "Where did he come from?!"

"We've known each other for years."

"Why are we just now meeting him?" I ask.

She smiles. "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Dog Ears and Miroku chuckle next to me. "A puppy is a surprise, Mom! Not a surprise husband!"

She blinks. "Technically, they are puppies. Well, Inuyasha at least." She says, pulling Dog Ears' ear and he growls.

The boys' Dad clears his throat. "All of you are now step-siblings."

I sweatdrop. "I'm being punked, right?"

"Nope."

I look at Mom who's smiling and nodding, and Inuyasha, who's scowling, and Miroku is smiling all creeper like again. So, this is my life now?

Wait, why did my supposed brother grope me?!

* * *

An hour later, and it's about 8. I dragged Kagome by the ankles earlier into what is now the 'kids' room earlier.

Inuyasha left the house about fifteen minutes ago, for whatever reason. Now, me, Miroku, and Kagome are in the room. Well, Kagome is unconscious, so that doesn't count for much......

I turn to Miroku. "Have you seen Kirara's cat toy?" I seriously haven't seen the damn thing since yesterday.

"I think it's behind me." He says, sitting on his bed, legs folded meditation style.

I reach over his shoulder, my fingers barely touch the toy before I yelp from being flipped over. "What the hell?!" I say, and Miroku is on top of me.

"You should have just asked me to get it, that was rude."

"And this isn't?"

"I think it's fair punishment."

"Get off of me, you creeper!"

"That was insulting. Even more of a penalty."

I buck my hips, and he raises a brow. Okay, that was not smart. He laughs, "Do that again."

I would smack him, but my arms are being pinned down by just one of his.

"Shut up and get off, perv."

"You're really punishing yourself here."

He's disgusting. I've known him for a day, and I already want him to fall down a drain of some sort.

I can hear the door open. "Hey, Sango, you're Mom let me in-"

Oh crap. Bankotsu! I forgot about him coming over tonight. "Get off of me!" I say, and he actually gets off this time. He smirks and sits down on the other bed.

I know my face is probably as red as a tomato. "Bankotsu, I know this looks wrong but-"

"What the fuck?! Who is he?!"

Technically, my brother. "Uh, a family friend!"

"Looks like he was getting pretty friendly."

I'm gonna be in trouble for a while. I jump up, and straighten my clothes. I take Bankotsu by the hand and lead him into the hallway.

"He fell," I lie. The truth is too close to his suspicion.

Bankotsu puts one hand on the wall, and he lowers his face close to mine. "Did he really?"

This is where I should faint and thank Kami that I managed to get him. "Y-yeah."

He immediately brightens up. "Good!" He gives me a long kiss. "Bye!" I sweatdrop as he practically skips down the steps, and eventually I hear the door slam.

"That was interesting."

I turn and Miroku is behind me, standing in front of the open door to the bedroom. "Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Go eat kitty litter," I say, before slamming my knee into his crotch. He gasps and says, "Shit."

I'm gonna have good dreams tonight.

_**Woah, chapter two was way longer than chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I laughed quite a bit writing it! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Keep It a Secret,' entitled: No Relation (Title DEFINITELY subject to change) Please review, and, **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	3. Come Back Soon

_**Hey guys. I know this chapter is a tad late, but I hope you enjoy it all the same, this one was a bit of a struggle to write, but enjoy. **_

_**Come Back Soon (Kagome) **_

The sun is shining directly on my face when my eyes snap open. I roll over in my bed and look at the clock. 6:30. Hmm. What day is it?

The bed across from mine creaks and groans and Sango pops up. "Do you know what day it is?"

"The day that Pop music finally takes over all genres of music?" I suggest.

She frowns. "No, you elf butt. It'd Monday. And, what time does school start?"

A whole minute goes by and I hope off the bed, snatching my brush off the dresser. "7:30! I shower first!" I yell over my shoulder.

I jog down the warm hallway, an turn the corner. I tug the knob on the closed bathroom door. What the fuck? Open, damn you, open! I tug again and a voice drifts to my ears.

"Occupied, wench."

Damn Inuyasha. I slam my fist on the door. "Hurry up, pretty boy! Why are you in the shower in the first place?!"

The door yanks open and Inuyasha promptly smacks me with all his wet hair. My face is we with silver strands on it, eww. He disgusts me. "Bitch," I say in an even tone as I attempt to shove past him.

"You should hurry up, Kagome. School starts in an hour."

I finally squeeze past him and lean against the sink. "I thought I told you not to say my name- wait, you're coming to my school?"

He snorts. "Of course, dumbass. I can't just drop out and screw around all day, not that theres anything wrong with that....."

I growl at him and slam the bathroom door. I toss my hair in a ponytail and hop in the shower.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"This is fucking great! Walking to school with you!" Inuyasha says, as me, him, Sango, and Miroku walk down the street to school.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. In school, you don't know me. Hell, outside of school, you don't me either."

"I don't want to know you," Inuyasha replies.

Miroku chuckles next to Inuyasha. "Are you ashamed of us, girls?"

I put on a pair of shades and share a glance with Sango. We both say, "Yup."

Miroku sighs. "Ah well. I hope you have attractive girls at your school."

Inuyasha agrees, "Yeah, the girl's back in Kyoto were- well, lets just say they were wild."

We turn a corner. Sango looks at both guys and says, "I'm guessing you two are man whores then."

I laugh as Miroku plants a hand on Sango's ass. "Don't feel left out."

She punches him in the jaw and screeches, "You're my brother!"

Shit! Hope no one heard that. I slap Sango in the back of the head and me, Miroku, and Inuyasha say, "Not by blood."

I take my phone out of my skirt pocket and it's 7:20. I groan as we keep walking. The temperature increases. "Why couldn't they just drive us?!"

Miroku claps a hand on my shoulder and grins. "So that we can bond."

I shrug him off and by 7:25 we're in front of the school. I turn to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Now, remember, you don't know me!"

Inuyasha nods. "Yeah, sure, now shut up." He says, tugging Miroku by the collar and walking in to the huge school crowd.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

My head hits my desk, hard, as I realize what Miss Kaede is going to say.

"We have two new students, Inuyasha and Miroku Takahashi."

Sango sends me a frantic look and I hold up my hands and shrug as in 'I don't know'. The class becomes louder with girls chattering about how how they are. My left toe is more attractive than them.

The boys take their seats. Miroku sits down next to Sango- poor girl- and Inuyasha sits down next to me. I glance at him and whisper, "What the hell are you doing?!"

He shrugs and quietly says, "It was an empty seat."

I sweatdrop as I turn my head back to where Kaede is in the front of the room. Inuyasha is an ass. This is my best class and I'm not failing because of him.

I rest my hands on the cold desk while Kaede lectures. A girl on he other side of me- I think her name is Shiori, and she might be hanyou too- taps me on the shoulder. I turn to her, half-smiling. "Yeah?"

"Could you give this note to the sexy hanyou boy next to you?"

Alright, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. "What?! He's not sexy, he's ugly, and nasty-"

"Kagome, eyes up here!" Kaede snaps. I quickly turn my attention back to the board. Shiori taps me again, and drops a note on my desk. I fling it at Inuyasha, giving him a nice paper cut on the face. I smirk, and second later, my hair gets yanked. "Ouch, dammit!"

"Kagome!" Kaede says.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Kaede, Kagome is lowering my self-esteem by calling me a half-breed. I think I'm gonna cry." Inuyasha tells her.

Kaede gasps and I shoot out of my seat. "I am not! He just pulled my hair!"

The entire class is staring and my face is warming up. Inuyasha remarks, "Great, she's prejudice _and_ a liar."

"I am not!"

"Sit down, Kagome! No more interruptions."

I sigh and sit down in my seat. Just for that, I'm gonna put chocolate in his food.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It's lunchtime and I'm in the super loud lunchroom when Mom calls me. "You know I'm in school, right?"

"Of course, dear. I was letting you and your siblings know that me and the boys' father are going on a trip to America."

I frown and toss my plastic tray in the trash while Sango looks at me questioningly.

"Only related to Sango, and for how long?"

"We'll be back next Monday."

I just had a urge to hit my own mother. "I'll put you in a home for this!"

"Of course you will, dear. Bye-bye!"

Then she hangs up on me. I turn to Sango. "We are not only screwed, but plain humped."

"Why?"

"The idgits are going on a trip and won't be back till next Monday. Leaving us with the pervert and the ass."

Sango sighs, and shales her head. "I need Bankotsu...."

I sweatdrop as she walks off. Probably to go find him. I sigh, then two strong arms wrap around my small waist. I smile when I hear Kouga's voice. "I haven't seen you all day."

I pat his hands. "Torture," I mumble.

"You know what was even worse?"

"What?"

"I haven't had ice cream in twenty-four hours."

I pry his arms off of me. "I'm going to class."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You're not supposed to run with scissors!"

I jump over he sofa in he living room and run up the stairs, scissors in hand. He's been easily evading me for a damn hour now! I round the corner, and I've revealed the only dead end hallway in the house. Inuyasha is standing at the end of th hallway, looking like he wants to piss himself. I edge toward him, "How dare you! That as my best class!"

He chuckles. "Now it's your worst!"

I lunge at him with the scissors and he moves out of the way, my face his the wall dead on. "Shit," I mumble. My nose hurts now.

"You can't keep up, Kagome! Now, go to bed!"

I tried that three hours ago at ten, when I was supposed to! I straighten my shorts, and tank-top and flip the toucan.

He laughs. "Naughty, naughty."

I grab his hair as I'm walking past and yank it. Hard. "Get a haircut, hippie."

I smirk when I hear him gasp. "Never!"

I open the door to my bedroom, and Sango is sound asleep with Kirara in her arms, Miroku is still up, reading a book.

"You read?"

"Only about elephants."

WTF?! I sit down on my bed and raise a brow. "Um, why?"

A goofy grin spreads across his face. " It'd be awesome if I were like one of them."

I lay down and close my eyes. "You wanna be huge, poop out stuff that weighs as much as me, and bathe with your nose?"

I hear his bed creak, and he's probably laying down.

"Nope, I wanna have a huge wang."

I pop up in my bed. I'm not gonna sleep tonight.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Four days have passed, and it's finally Friday. The week has been hell. Miroku got attacked by Kirara on Tuesday after he groped Sango one too many times. On Wednesday, Inuyasha brought a girl home to 'study', which resulted in them making out. On _my_ bed! Strangely, I lost that battle. Yesterday, I 'accidentally' threw out all the ramen in the house. Inuyasha almost cried.

The school day went by quick though and now me and Sango are at the karaoke restaurant. Kaguya runs up to us, and throws aprons at us. "Hurry! The night time rush is coming!"

Sango giggles. "Alright, Kaguya, give us a second." But, I don't think Kaguya is listening as she is scampering off towards more customers. I turn to Sango and thump her. "This is why don't work on Fridays, anymore."

My comment is right one time as a barely dressed karaoke hopeful saunters pass. Sango thumps me back, on the forehead. "You don't work at all, buttmunch."

I frown as I tie my apron around my waist. "I work. Just not as much as you." I walk over to Kaguya after nearly being attacked by an overly excited pre-teen that kept southing 'tea time, tea time!'

She grasps my shoulders and shakes me back and forth. She's always the most frantic on Friday nights, busiest night. "Kagome, you and Sango are singing right?! Right?!"

I snatch her hands off my shoulders. "Of course, Kaguya."

she sighs, but then my muscles tense when I spot Sango coming toward me with a pair of dog ears and a rat's tail following her. Oh God.

"Kagome, the boys are here," She says, in a clipped tone. "What a lovely surprise."

"Who called it lovely?" I retort. I turn to Inuyasha and Miroku. "What are you guys doing here?"

They both smirk and it unnerves me. "We came to see the show!"

Inuyasha rudely pushes past me and slips an arm around Kaguya's shoulders. "Ya know, I'll be eighteen soon."

Kaguya blushes and chuckles. "Don't be silly, you're too young for me. But, do you need a job?"

"What?!" Me and Sango shriek.

"Don't hire him, Kaguya! He's a compete ho!"

She raises a brow. "Will he attract female customers?"

Miroku clears his throat. "My brother and I are ladies men, not whores. But, yes, we would attract female customers."

"Or female dogs." I offer. Inuyasha glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him. Miroku slides an arm around Kaguya's waist. "You know, age ain't nothing but a number."

Sango sighs and pulls Kaguya away from the man whores. I think I just saw Kaguya frown at hat! Kaguya straightens her clothes, and puts on her boss face. "Tell ya what, I'll hire both boys as waiters."

"I just might quit," I mumble. Inuyasha and Miroku share a special handshake because of the 'good' news.

"We sing, too." Miroku says. Kaguya absolutely beams when hears that. "That's great! You can sing the night's the girls sing too!"

"Leaving now," Sango says, walking away from the rest of us.

Kaguya pats me on the back and says, "Time to perform, Kagome."

It's pretty early, but I take off my apron and grab a microphone. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango meet eyes with me as I walk on the stage.

I smirk as the pulsating, almost techno beat starts, and I start to sing, "_Theres a place downtown, where the freaks will come around, it's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all....._"

And I got a whole new fan base.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I've been at home alone for three hours now. Well, not alone because Kouga is here, but Inuyasha and Miroku went somewhere with two girls after they performed, Sango went to Bankotsu's place.

Kouga plops down on my bed. I sit down next to him, and he wraps his arms around me. "Well,m we're home alone, it's night time..... you know what we can do?"

I giggle, and give him a peck on the cheek. "Eat ice cream?"

"Of course not. I was talking about making out."

I would have a snappy comeback to that, but now we're kissing. And kissing. And more kissing.

Until we're about fifteen minutes into it. The door swings open and Inuyasha and Miroku burst in with the two girls from earlier.

I hop up and pull both of Inuyasha's forelocks. "What the hell are you doing?! Get these whores out of my room!" I scream, directly in his face.

He frowns. "They have names."

"Yeah, hoe and slut, nice to meet you, by the way." I retort. Kouga stands up and looks at me. "Are they the poor disease infested man whore you said your mom took pity on?"

Miroku actually blushes. "Hey! I don't have any diseases! I'm clean, I swear!"

"Yeah..... um, Kouga, I'll see you some other time."

"But what about-"

"Some other time!"

Kouga skedaddles out of the room and I turn back to Hoe and Slut.

"You can get going too."

They frown and flip their hair as they walk out. Inuyasha smacks me upside my head. In return, I punch him in the center of his chest.

I hear Miroku go, "Uh-oh," besides us.

Inuyasha shoves me, and I yank yet another lock of hair, "You're such an ass!"

"Yeah, well my ass looks better than _your_ face." He comments.

We tussle some more until my sight is altered drastically and I start to kick my legs an scream in his ear. If he wants to play this game......

He carries me until I can see the top of the stairs from my altered view. Oh hell.

"Good night, Kagome." He says, in an extremely monotone voice.

I don't have time to yell 'jackass' before I'm falling down the steps again. Ouch, ouch, ouch. "Owie!"

I finally hit a wall, and I'm able to stop myself from falling off the landing.

"One of these days, I'm gonna break my neck, you ass!" I yell upstairs.

I want my mommy.

_** Thanks so much for reading. Please review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Keep It a Secret' entitled: All Night Party. Lastly, I do not own or claim rights to the snippet of the song Kagome sang. **_

**_With that said, Sayonara!_**


	4. All Night Party

**_Hey guys. Your support so far has been amazing, I really appreciate it. It took a while to write this chapter, because I took frequent stops in between, and it's pretty lengthy. Hope you enjoy, _**

_**All Night Party (Sango)**_

Shouldn't be too much longer now. Two seconds. One second.

"Ouch!"

I grin as I open my eyes to see Kirara with a tight grip on Miroku's hand. To wake me up, he's been groping me these past few days. So, I trained Kirara to bite him on his next attempt.

"Oh my goodness, this hurts so bad!" He yells. I laugh, and ease myself out of the bed. I've won. Smile, sparkling teeth. Cue the ding.

I stuff my feet into my slippers. "Thats what you get."

Kirara is gently placed on my bed. If he had flung her off, it would have been his death date. He's rubbing his sore hand, and still whining. Such a wimp.

"Sango, I just wanted to wake you up, no need for feline attacks."

I snort as I pull my hair into a high ponytail. It's Saturday. Everyone else and I work at the restaurant today. We'll be working most of the night, since tonight is Kaguya's annual costume party. "Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" I ask.

He scratches his head and grins as we both walk out of the bedroom. "Last I checked they were fighting over a piece of buttered toast."

I sweatdrop. "You're joking?"

"Far from it, but I don't think Inuyasha is going to eat it because he smacked Kagome with it."

We walk down the last step, and as we walk in the kitchen, we hear the raised voices.

"Look motherfucker, I buttered the toast! Now hand it over!" Inuyasha yells.

Kagome scoffs. "Why would I do that, monkey balls? I put it in the toaster!"

Too early to have a screaming match. I look at the clock on the microwave, 11:15. Our shift at work starts in an hour.

Things are gonna get physical and quite frankly I don't feel like helping Kagome up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Both of you, shut up. You can get buttered toast at work, we need to be there in an hour," I say, yanking Kagome by the collar and dragging her into the living room. We both still have our PJ's on. "Lets get dressed, and go. Hurry up."

Kagome sighs. "But I'm comfy, and we're gonna be there all day, really, I'm not feeling this."

It's silent for a minute. Then I lightly smack her in the face. Okay, I lied, it definitely hurt judging by how red her face is turning. I smile, "Get dressed."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kaguya is flipping out. She made me clean the same toilet five times, because she couldn't she her smile in it perfectly. Any other day of the year, I like my job, and the people, but the annual costume party's preparation usually sucks. A lot.

"Sango, did you other all the flowers for the centerpieces? Fresh, red roses, not that plastic bullshit they tried to sell me last year," Kaguya says from behind me, and I withhold a sigh. Unless I want to be out of a job, today is not the day to complain.

Apparently, Kagome could care less about the job. I look over at my older sister and she's sitting down at a table she's supposed to be cleaning, her head resting on the flat of her hand. "Kaguya, what the hell do you have us doing?"

I watch as Kaguya frowns and says, "Eating rat shit, get to work, Kagome."

Before I can hear Kagome complain some more, I leave the area I'm cleaning for the kitchen. Kaguya usually doesn't bitch about the kitchen.

Miroku and Inuyasha are washing dishes, well actually just Inuyasha is, Miroku is on the floor, legs pulled to him, shaking. What the hell? I really don't need a dead Miroku when Mom and their Dad come back on Monday.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I ask, wiping my brow. It's always a lot warmer in the kitchen, what with the ovens and stuff, but it's boiling now.

Inuyasha shrugs. "Hell if I know, he muttered something about need his fix a few minutes ago and fell down."

I slowly walk over to Miroku and kneel in front of him, wiping more sweat off my face. "Maybe he's like this because it's so hot in here."

Inuyasha grunts, I really have no damn clue whether thats a yes or a no.

I tap him on the knee. "Miroku? Miroku?" No response, but his eyes land on me, and he's still shaking. Why is Inuyasha so nonchalant about this?

"Fix, need fix." Miroku mutters, and places the palm of his hands on the floor. I lean forward with an eyebrow raised. Was he on some kind of drugs before they got here, and this is some sort of withdrawal?

" Oh my God, Miroku are you on cookies and crack?" Very dangerous dairy drug.

I hear Inuyasha make some sort of strained sound, like he's holding back a chuckle. Then, I realize that Miroku is a disgusting, way too horny fucker. My backside feels warm, and it ain't the heat in the kitchen. I sigh and lift a hand, promptly smacking him on the head.

"Asshole," I hiss, standing up and he gets on his feet too.

"Ah, that was my fix, you shouldn't deprive me of it, Sango."

I flip him the pigeon and walk out of the kitchen. At least it's not hot in the dining area, my shirt was gonna start sticking to me at any second.

I grab a small notepad out of my apron pocket and check off the crap I already did today. The bell jingles, and Bankotsu walks in. His eyes brighten up when he sees me, and he rushes over to give me a rather possessive kiss. It kinda hurt, actually.

I see why when I hear Miroku's smooth voice behind me, "Whats up." He says in the mot non-conversational way I've ever heard. You know, that kind of whats up, that means you just need something to say, you don't really have an interest in knowing whats up and you're hoping they say 'nothing', so that you can go about your business? Well, yeah, I'm getting that vibe from Miroku right now.

And,while detaching myself from Bankotsu, Miroku saunters next to me. Bankotsu's eyes narrow. "Not much, just thought I'd come see my girl, you know?"

Miroku chuckles. "Of course I know, if I were in your position, I couldn't blame you, after all she's gorgeous,"

Oh man, my face is warming up, but these little comments are nothing compared to when he loops an arm around my waist, and presses his lips against my cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bankotsu shouts, making a few customers of our small mid-day crowd look up, then go back to their newspapers. It would be best to die or fake a serious medical issue at this point. I move away from Miroku, punching him in the jaw while doing so, and grab Bankotsu by the hand.

"He's just getting his hopes up," I say, leading him away from Miroku before things get violent but I'm talking about me castrating Miroku, I don't think Bankotsu will hurt him too much.

"Why is he even getting the idea he can get his hopes up, Sango?"

Woah, somebody's pissy. "Well, it's not my fault, he's just weird."

He snorts. "Yeah, something is weird."

"And that means?" I ask dryly.

"You're joking, right? Come on, Sango, you and your sister are the most wanted girls in the school, something has to be going on with someone."

It's always nice to hear that.

I sigh and softly push him out of my way so that I can head to Kaguya's office. "Yeah, something is supposed to be going on with you."

"Right, of course." He says, but I think that was sarcasm, what would happen if I just talked to him in complete sarcasm? I think it would be awesome.

"I'll see you later?"

I loosen my apron and shrug. "No, not at all."

He looks confused, and a tad bit hurt. "Why not?"

"I hate you, obviously," I say, nodding. I bite my lip to keep from laughing because he has such an alarmed look on his face, eyes wide, face distorted in confusion.

"What, why? We were getting along fine yesterday."

"Nope, we weren't."

"Sango!"

Thats enough for now, he might cry or something, and in this scenario that would be a huge warning sign. I peck him on the cheek. "Order something or get going, I'll see you later."

He leans back in and kisses me on the lips, very softly. Then he's walking towards the door, eventually the bell jangles and he's gone for now. I stride into Kaguya's office. "Everything is ordered and set, Kaguya."

She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Did you clean the gutters?"

The hell? The door opens and Kagome walks in, looking like she might have actually been working, her face smudged with stuff from under the sink, and hair thrown into a messy bun.

"This is a restaurant, Kaguya. We don't need the gutters to be clean, chill out."

Kaguya gives her a bone-chilling glare, and I hold back the bubbling sensation of laughter, unless I want to be on the end of that glare.

"Girls, you're performances tonight must be perfect, and your costumes must be very appealing, we need to attract a male audience."

Strangely, that kinda made me feel like a singing whore or something. "No slow songs then?" I ask.

Both Kagome and Kaguya answer, "Of course not."

My sister has so much stuff in common with a 30-year old that it scares me.

Kaguya abruptly stands up, glancing at her watch. "It's going to be three soon, don't you girls have shopping or prepping to do? The costume party starts at 7, but I need you back here at 5:30 dressed and ready to greet people that are early and set up more tables."

Damn. A full work day.

The door creaks and the smell of Axe drifts into the room along with my step-brother man whores.

Miroku strides forward, and extends a hand, catching a strand of Kaguya's long hair. "Kaguya, I can't wait to see what you dress up as,"

I roll my eyes. Whore. "Kaguya, I'm sorry, he's so disgusting, we're gonna get going now. Kagome, come on." I say, taking her wrist and leading her to the door.

"Why are you bossing me around? I'm older."

If only you acted like it. "Whatever, we gotta get going, it'll take a while to put on my costume."

She mumbles something as we walk out, that I'm choosing to ignore.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The boys got home an hour after we did, and the fight over who gets to use the bathroom is becoming intense. Miroku is standing in my way of the bathroom, while Inuyasha and Kagome got into a fist fight about it five minutes ago.

I still have to put on my makeup! If he doesn't move maybe I'll feed him to rabid wolves. Then again, wolves don't deserve a punishment as tortuous as that one.

"Get the hell out of my way, Miroku."

He smirks, and further lens in the doorway of the bathroom, restricting my entrance. "But I have to shower- unless you'd like to share that activity?"

"I will get Kirara, maker her bite your tiny balls off, and light them on fire, if you don't move!"

He winces. "That would be painful. I'll make you a deal, if you promise to jugar a la casita con a mi, I'll move."

Whatever. Every day, his life span is getting shorter, by alot. "If you don't move, I'll make sure that you're a guy named Sally's bitch." I warn him, attempting to knock him over, however it doesn't work. At all. In fact, I think I just hurt _my_ arm.

He grabs amy arm as I attempt to life my leg and knee him in the place he's probably the most lacking. His eyes look somewhat serious, and now I'm wondering why the hell my face is warming up when he touched my arm? It's natural that the arm have some sort of color, but......

He leans his lips close to my ear. "Promise, that you will jugar a la casita con a mi," he says, in a teasing tone, but he seriously won't move unless I say something.

I sigh. "Okay, fine, whatever. I'll jugar or whatever that means."

He smirks, "Perfect, have fun in there." He moves out of the way and waltzes down the hall where I can still hear Inuyasha and Kagome's fight.

30 minutes later, it's five and I hope that everyone is already dressed. I tug on the small slightly sparkly top I'm wearing, and I check my hair to make sure the high ponytail is still secure.

I decided to be a belly dancer, it's different from what I would normally do, plus all those weeks of making sure my belly was toned enough for this is paying off.

I step out of the bathroom and into the warm hallway, which Inuyasha just slid down in his doctor outfit. Well, its not much of an outfit, it's an open shirt, normal clothes, and a stethoscope around his neck.

"What are you supposed to be?" I ask as he follows me into the room, so I can look for my shoes.

"A love doctor," his gruff voice says from behing me. For some strange reason, Kagme was in the closet, and she tumbles out. "Who couldever love a man whore like you?"

"You are pretty whoreish," I offer.

He snorts. "Whatever, one of us is getting some tonight."

"Make that two. Unless you want t ojoin in the fun, ladies?" miroku says as he walks in, dressed as a drill seargant.

Eww. "I don't want ot die of one of your many vicious STD's." I say, helping Kagome put her bandanna on. She's a pirate.

I look at the time. "We need to go, its already 5:15."

Inuyasha is gone almsot immediately after I say that, must be an advantage of hanyou speed. Miroku walks out, relaxed as ever, nad Kagome thumps me on the back of the head, before showing me out the door. "Come on," She mumbles.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When we get there, Kaguya already has music thumping in the restaraunt, the sounds bouncing off the walls and into our ears. She rushes towards us, dressed like a Sengoku Jiidai hime. Her hair is done in a twist of entricate and complicated buns and briads, and shes wearing layer upon layer of kimono.

"All of you look great. Sango, you'll be going first tonight with your performance, be ready soon."

I nod, and all four of us sit at a booth. I toy with my phone, texting Bankotsu, while still listening to the conversation between Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"So, how are you even related to each other? Inuyasha is a demon, and you're not...." Kagome says to the boys.

I hit send and look at Inuyasha and Miroku, waiting for an answer. I've been wondering this too, since Inuyasha and Miroku look nothing alike.

"I was adopted the same day Inuyasha was born," Miroku says.

My phone vibrates on the table, making an obnoxious sound, before I can comment. Theres a message that says, 'look up', I do, and Bankotsu is waving from the other side of the restaurant.

I scoot Kagome out of the booth, so that I can greet Bankotsu.

I reach him and he kisses me. "The belly dancer outfit looks scrumptious on you."

I raise a brow. "Cannibalism is not attractive."

He throws an arm around my shoulders, as we walk back towards the tables. "I came to see you perform, what are you singing?"

Has conversation with him always been so regular? Extremely average?

"Um, blah blah blah." I say, and we reach the table. Miroku's dark blue eyes flicker from Kagome, who's talking right now, and me and Bankotsu.

He smooths his hair, and stands up, nodding his head to acknowledge Bankotsu. "Whats up."

I watch Bankotsu frown and shrug. "Nothing. Just particles in the air, you know other people's oxygen that will inevitably kill us."

WTF? Miroku raises a brow. "Um, yeah, cool, Sango, don't you have to sing about now?"

I check my phone, 15 minutes until I get on the stage. My show time matters to him for what reason?

"Fifteen minutes till."

Inuyasha makes one of his various grunting sounds. "I hate the number fifteen."

"I hate your face." Kagome says, sighing.

He glares at her, and I laugh as Kaguya walks over to us, clapping her hands. "Sango, it's time, hurry up, and come with me," She says, grabbing my arm.

From behind me, I hear Miroku say, "Thats what she said."

I roll my eyes as I put on the microphone headset, and walk up the four stairs that lead into the stage.

The music starts, and the lights dim. I start to sing, "Music starts, listen hot stuff, I'm in love, with this song,"

People are starting to stare at me now. I smile as I sing, "So, just hush, baby, shut up, heard enough, stop stop talking that blah blah blah,"

By the time I'm done, they want an encore.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

If I'm reborn in the next life as Inuyasha and Miroku's step-sister, I just might grab a sledgehammer and go to work. Honestly, I'm going to something so deliciously evil. As for what, I have no clue.

After three hours of all four of us performing at the restaurant, the boys decided to bring EVERYONE back to our house. Literally every horny teen that was there, is now being horny in my house. In. My. House!

I can't go pee without seeing a familiar face, and quite frankly, isn't everyone tired by now? It's almost midnight.

The house is incredibly loud, and I head to my room, where no one should be. Strangely, Kagome isn't even here, she's with Kouga, leaving me with the jackasses!

I walk into the room and the Axe smell is mixed with a terribly strong perfume smell. I sweatdrop when I see one girl each in Inuyasha and Miroku's beds. They're such whores......

All of them are asleep. I attempt to walk past Miroku's bed,m but my arm experiences a quick pain, and I'm yanked down on his bed. What the hell? Oh my God, he is cuddling me! I can't move, his grip around my mid-section is too strong.

I squirm, but that really doesn't help me any. My face warms up probably 20 frickin degrees. It definitely doesn't make me feel any better or at least cool down for that matter, when his husky voice tickles my ear,

"Are you ready to play house?"

_**Okay, so in case you're wondering, the phrase 'jugar a la casita con a mi' is Spanish for play house with me. Ah you gotta love Spanish class, lol. So, next chapter, our funny factor dies down for this one, since you are possibly about to read the biggest fight you've ever read, little physical, mostly shouting but damn, its dramatic, they really can't stand each other, :) Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Keep it a Secret' entitled: Douchebag. Please, review. It's much appreciated if you do, :)**_


	5. Douchebag

_**Hey guys. It's been a while, but heres your update for Keep It a Secret. My warning for you is that it was really hard to include funny into this chapter, because of what's happening, hopefully the next chapter comes out better. **_

_**Douchebag (Kagome) **_

I laugh as Kouga takes off both his socks. This wouldn't even be funny if it wasn't for the fact that he's standing in his underwear at this point.

I told him that if he gave me a strip-tease I'd sleep with him. Ah, men. How gullible they are. If I told him that spoons were the key to all happiness in the world, he would carry one with him all the time.

As a matter of fact, I think I will.

"Kouga, did you know that the key to all happiness I spoons?"

He blinks as he finishes taking off another sock. "Spoons? You sure?"

I nod, trying to hold back my smile. "Of course."

He immediately rushes out of the living room to the kitchen.

I gotta get smarter boyfriends. I'll admit, I am a little tipsy right now. After my performance at the restaurant, I started downing drinks. I'm not old enough to drink from the bar, but on this day every year, I drink like theres no tomorrow.

I hope Sango is okay with the ass and the pervert. I think she went straight home.

Kouga comes rushing back into the room with a small bucket of ice cream and a spoon.

"Well spoons always go well with ice cream, right?"

I blink. Once. Twice. Why did I ever decide to go out with this guy? He moves to walk towards me and his muscles budge. Ah, thats why.

He sits his ice cream down on the table in front of us. He kisses me. "I think I won our game," he says.

I smirk. We'll call it a tie.

Three hours later, and I'm pulling my shoes back on. I roll my neck and sigh as a kink comes loose. Stupid Kouga and stupid hickies. I turn and Kouga is still stretched out on the bed, all of his hair out around him, resting on his tan chest. Shirtless, by the way.

So, hot Kouga. Hot chest.

I take my phone off the night table and glance at the time. 3:54 AM. Thank Kami mom is out of town. I hope Sango's okay.

I turn again to say goodbye to Kouga but he just kissed a spoon. He smirks. "Very good luck."

Perv. I roll my eyes and thump him in the neck. "Later," I say, walking out of the room, into the hallway, through the living room and out the door.

It's raining like am motherfucker out here. Well, I guess motherfuckers don't rain unless there are mothers around, in which cases, the fuckers would show up to proceed with the fucking. Hmm.

I start to sprint. Kouga only lives half a block away from me, so running home in this rain is nothing.

Well, unless it starts to hail. Which would suck-

"Ass bat!" I scream. Stupid piece of hail just hit me. At least the house is only a few feet away.

Two feet, I'm sure now.

I force open the door and I have the an urge to go shake my wet hair all over Inuyasha as payback. I pop my shoes off at the door. It ridiculously quiet in here.

I wring my hair out and start to walk up the stairs.

Now that I'm up here I should have stayed at Kouga's house. I'm not having a WTF moment. This is just a 'Why?' moment.

Miroku is holding Sango in a vice grip and she looks like she might have pissed her pants. Miroku looks piss drunk.

Thats not the entirely strange part. Oh, no. He's singing 'You're Gonna Love Me' to her. What the hell happens when I go out?

Sango is mouthing help me. She's a big girl, she can handle herself. Or not. Thats not my problem.

I turn and walk into my room. Ya know, I should give up now and just O.D. on cough drops or something.

Why is Inuyasha on _my_ bed with some nameless whore? Haven't we gone over this already? No screwing in the room!

"Inuyasha!" I screech.

He pops his head up, a slight smirk on his face. "You know, she was happier when she said that an hour ago." He nods his head in the direction of Nameless Whore.

My bad, SLEEPING Nameless Whore. I walk over to the bed and snatch up a handful of Inuyasha's hair. Its soft, wonder what kind of shampoo he's using- GAH! I'm still having a WTF moment here!

I smack him in the face a few times, before he tackles me. I roll and attempt to bust out with some super awesome kung fu moves, but I just realized I don't know any.

A nads attack will settle. I launch my legs for his nonexistent balls and the groan I hear tells me I've done something right.

I get up. I would spit like they do in the movies, but the carpet is really clean, and I really hate spit, its just really inconvenient.

"Bitch!" He shrieks, rolling around on the floor cradling his little buddy.

I stand up and point to th Nameless Whore. "Get that out of my bed, and while you're at it, wash my sheets!"

"... You're gonna love me!" Miroku shrieks as Sango comes running into the room.

"Stop singing!"

"Then play house with me!"

"_Hell_ no!"

I run my hand over my face and sigh. Why can't we just be asleep like normal people at 3 AM?

"Screw this, I'm sleeping downstairs," I say, as I walk out of the room and I'm almost to the first landing where I trip and fall down all of them.

"Dammit!"

I wake up the next morning wondering why the hell Inuyasha and Miroku are cooking breakfast.

I pull my hair back into a ponytail. I move in the kitchen to see Inuyasha flipping eggs into the air and then catching them in his mouth.

Miroku is in a huge white T-shirt and boxers and he's sliding around the kitchen.

"What the hell?"

Inuyasha turns just as he's catching another egg in his mouth. "Get high or something, you're always bitching."

Asshole. "I wouldn't have to bitch if you guys didn't live here!"

Miroku shrugs. "We're here now, get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it! Just get out!"

I hear loud footsteps and Sango comes down the stirs, rubbing her eyes.

"Did pop music take over or something? Whats with the screaming?"

"I don't know, maybe your sister got a tampon stuck inside of her," Inuyasha shrugs.

Not since eighth grade. Not that he needs to know that,

"Screw you!"

"I don't do men."

I move forward with full intentions of bitch-slapping him into a woman but Miroku holds me back.

"Let go of me, you pansy!" I scream, clawing at his stupid face.

I hear the front door shut and I know Sango just left me. Some support system.

Miroku puts me down and I proceed to bitch out Inuyasha. "You don't even have to be here! If your Dad would just live in his own house!"

He scowls and drops the skillet he was using to fry the eggs. "_My_ dad? Your dad doesn't even want you, without us moving in you guys would have been out on the street!"

"What? We were fine before you got here, we didn't need your help!"

Inuyasha snorts as he moves out of the kitchen and down the hallway leading towards a study.

A few seconds later he comes out with tons of papers in his hands.

"Light bill, overdue, gas bill, overdue, cable bill, they already cut you off! You couldn't get shit paid!"

I clench my fists together. My fingernails are digging into my palms.

I shouldn't say this, "You couldn't keep your mom alive! If she never died, I wouldn't be looking at your ugly face!"

Miroku glances at Inuyasha, Inuyasha's eyes haven't left my face. After a few seconds, Inuyasha brushes past me, knocking me in the shoulder.

Miroku looks at me, then at the direction Inuyasha took off to. He follows.

See, I win? I proved my point. At the expense of feeling like a very large douchebag.

Well, douchebags aren't so bad, are they? Sure, they cause yeast infection, in the literal sense. And douchebag is generally a put-down , but they tell the truth!

I hear the front door open and Sango comes in. She's waddling and slightly bent over. At least my little sister will take my side.

"So, we got into another fight-"

"I fell into the rose bush-"

"And Inuyasha, no, dog crap, said that-"

"I got most of the thorns out but-"

"We need his dad's money! We don't need anything-"

"Theres one that _really_ hurts-"

"And then I mentioned their mom-"

Sango does some sort of shriek.

"Look, can you get this thorn out of my ass?"

_**End. Well, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, its likely to be funnier, any ideas? Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Keep it a Secret' entitled: Feelings. Thanks for reading, and next chapter is where the story starts to pick up. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	6. Feelings

_**Hey guys, heres your update. I'm hoping for next chapter to be longer, which it probably will considering whats going down. Thanks for your support and reviews so far! Please review afterward! **_

_**Feelings (Sango)**_

I honestly don't know why thorn bushes exist. Well roses anyway. Sure they smell nice and look pretty, but other than that, they're useless. Except for when I fall into them.

It took an hour of pleading to get Kagome to take the thorn out. An hour! She'll hold this against me forever.

I sit down on my bed and scoop up Kirara.

"At least you don't fall into thorn bushes. Well, I hope not," I say, and Kirara mewls in agreement. I stroke her fur. "Good kitty,"

I slide down in the bed and lay on my side. My sheets kind of smell like hoe. You know, the scent of perfume and guilt. Kirara mewls again and rolls on her side. I rub her exposed belly,

"I need to get you laid kitty," I say, and its like shes agrees with me because she purrs. Or maybe she just likes the belly rub.

This smell is ridiculous, I can't let it go. Inuyasha and Miroku are such hoes. Although they better come back soon before Mom and the Demon Guy get home.

Knowing them, they'll both come home with matching sets of matching STD's.

The door opens and I can hear footsteps. The bed next to mine creaks. Kagome rolls on her side to face me.

"They couldn't be bigger flaming bags of douche," she says.

I chuckle. "They're assholes."

She nods. "I know, I mean, I know the mom jab was low, but they have no respect for us."

Why do we hate them so much? They invaded our space and moved in, they share a school and a few other things with them, but only because they have to. But they're still assholes. They brought girls into _our_ room! Me and Kagome were here first! I didn't have hoe smelling sheets before they got here. My room didn't smell like Axe and wet dog!

"You look so red. Are you holding a fart or something?"

I flip Kagome the toucan and move Kirara over a bit. I sit up on the bed and get off.

"Where are you going?" Kagome calls after me.

I shrug, "For a walk,"

I step in dog crap for like, the fiftieth time. What the hell? Is it sin to carry a baggy to pick up what you fed your dog?

I sit on a bench and take off my sneaker. I've been walking for a few hours. The last time I walked to this park, I was ten. There wasn't as much crap all over the ground.

I look at the spot on my shoe and frown. I'm never gonna get this clean.

I look up to see a mass of gray looming over me. It's going to rain soon. Great. Just great.

"Not many guys find that attractive, you know."

I turn my head and frown. "You get dog crap stuck to your shoe and say that."

Miroku sits down on the bench next to me. He's not wearing his clothes from this morning, when did he go back and change?

He chuckles. "Some other time. I thought I saw some thorns sticking out of your arm when I left, what did you do about it?"

"We managed to pluck the rest out," I reply.

He nods. Then its silent for a few seconds until he says, "Kagome is a butt-munch."

I start to respond, thinking of like, a thousand insults I could call him, man whore being one of the first.

_You couldn't keep your mom alive..._ "Butts don't munch," I say instead.

"You haven't met some girls I know."

"Good."

I sigh and relax on the bench. "You know, Inuyasha is a pretty large sack of crap."

"I've been with him for seventeen yeas, I would know. They're both douches."

I laugh. "Yeah," I turn and we make eye contact. What color are his eyes? Blue? Or maybe they're a deep purple.

"Sango! What are you doing here?"

I quickly pull my gaze away from Miroku and spot Bankotsu.

"Hey..." I mumble, as he leans down and kisses me on the cheek. He waves at Miroku.

"Whats up?"

Miroku shrugs, "On a walk, you?"

Bankotsu slips an arm around me, "Nothing, just taking a walk on the concrete path of this park that they ultimately had to kill tons of flowers for."

Miroku takes on a confused expression. "Um, okay?"

Yup, another WTF moment.

"Sango, lets go somewhere," Bankotsu says.

"Where?"

I turn to look at Miroku for answering. "What do you care?"

He's quiet for a second, then he blinks. "Curious. Gotta go find Inuyasha now, he went off with two girls. How selfish."

He stands up and walks off, down the opposite path.

Bankotsu sniffs around. "What the hell is that smell?"

I sweatdrop. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

I step inside the house and oh shit, it needs to be cleaned. Mom comes back tonight! Theres clothes all over the floor, theres flies in the kitchen.

I kick off my sneakers and jog upstairs. I peek my head into the room and- WTF? WTF? Ah! I lean back against the wall outside of the room. I didn't just see that. Did I really just see that? Were Inuyasha and Kagome... hugging?

Clearly the world blew up while I was gone. What on Earth would make them hug ever? Or ever touch for that matter?

"...You're still a douche," I hear Kagome say.

"You're still an annoying wench that needs to get laid."

"Pssh, I don't want to end up like you with a Pokemon type of STD collection."

"Pokemon?"

"Gotta catch em' all?"

I snicker, as I decide its probably safe to walk into the room again.

I'm right. They're apart and picking stuff off the floor.

Inuyasha turns to me and tilts his head, not helping the whole dog thing.

"Where ya been, Sango?"

I'm lucky if I get a grunt out of him lately, what happened to him?

"F-for a walk," I answer as I start to straighten my side of the room with Kagome.

He nods, and goes back to picking up jeans that were all over the floor.

"Did you find Bankotsu? He was looking for you, then he started talking about how ringing the doorbell transferred thousands of our germs to him and that he wasn't feeling that. Weirdo."

He is acting strange lately. Like Discovery Channel srange.

" Yeah, we hung out for a while," we made out. Thats starting to not be as fun as it used to be. Maybe Bankotsu changed or something. Or I could be imagining it. Yeah, completely.

Miroku comes in the room and falls on my bed. Jerk.

"They come back today, we should cook or something."

I resist an urge to growl at him. "Off my bed!"

He turns his head and we make eye contact. "Make me."

Did a bead of neck sweat just reach my back? I exhale and _try _to look like I'm not staring at him.

Inuyasha and Kagome both say, "You guys mind fucking each other?"

Kagome slaps a hand over her mouth while I turn red. "Sorry, Sango! That was supposed to stay a thought!"

Inuyasha snorts, "Mine wasn't."

Miroku laughs and sits up. "I can't do my sister."

That brings me back down to earth. Thats right, Miroku is my brother. My hot, non-blood related, rich and charming brother.

I'm going to hell, aren't I?

"Girls, I missed you dearly when we weren't getting massages!" Mom exclaims, as she kisses me and Kagome.

I force a smile and nod. "It was different without you here."

"I hope things didn't get out of hand," Papa Inu says. Still not used to that voice. I think I just heard Kagome hit the floor.

Mom nods, "Everything went smoothly?"

My eyes flicker from the boys and back to Mom. They both grin.

I nudge Kagome with my foot, and I give a toothy smile. "It was fine."

Both adults nod and head upstairs.

I turn to Miroku, "Good thing we cleaned up."

He nods, "Yeah, or else Dad would have killed us."

Inuyasha snorts. "Kill would be an understatement."

Kagome stands up on her feet, she looks high. "Whaa?"

I sweatdrop when I hear Mom casually say from upstairs, "Smells indecent up here."

"Like what?" Papa Inu's voice responds.

"Teenage sex, hoe maybe?"

This time I hit the ground with Kagome.

_**Done. Seems like the comedy came back this chapter, not only that, but the feelings are starting! Review, please please review, your opinion matters and it makes me happy to see a lot of reviews, inspiration to update faster, maybe? Anyways, keep a lookout for the next chapter of Keep It a Secret entitled: Make Me Realize. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	7. Make Me Realize

_**Hey guys. Okay, so for this chapter I strongly suggest listening to these three songs in this order Push- Enrique Iglesias, Damn-Katy Perry and I like it-Enrique Iglesias, when the time comes for them, trust me, you'll know. By the way, disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs mentioned in the story. **_

_**Make Me Realize (Kagome)**_

Sango closes the door as she steps into the room. Inuyasha glances up from his homework and I spare her a glance, but then I do a double-take.

She's holding a bouquet of roses.

"Who's it for?"

"The elves underneath the bed, you buttmunch."

I grin as I extend my arms and take the roses. I inhale the scent of them. "Kouga is great," I breathe.

Inuyasha snorts. "I'd bet you Miroku that he's cheating on you."

"He's not a whore, unlike some dogs in here," I retort.

Sango laughs. "I gotta agree with Kagome, Kouga is not as slutty as you."

"Oh, whatever. He's just sending you roses because he feels guilty that he hooked up with someone else." Inuyasha says.

Wow. What a dick-ish thing to say. Then again, I guess Inuyasha _is_ a walking dick. Hah. Funny.

"Kouga worships Kagome. He'd collect all of her hair if he could," Sango says.

I grimace. I'd stopped letting him do that a few months ago.

The door opens and Miroku steps in. "Who did it?"

Sango sighs, "Who did what?"

"Who deleted my soaps from the DVR?"

Me and Inuyasha say, "Rick died."

"You guys are assholes." Miroku says, leaving again.

"Anyhow, he's not cheating on me, and he never will."

"That's what my last girlfriend thought," he says.

"I'm shocked a girl was willing to take a chance on catching one of your STDs."

He growls, "Will you shut up about my STDs? Wait, no-"

"So you admit that you have them?" I say.

"One time! One time in Okinawa, I had Chlamydia."

Eww. Sango starts to laugh. I think Inuyasha is pissed at us now. Yay.

He jumps up and his homework falls to the ground.

Sango sighs, "... That assignment was worth ten percent of our grade."

"Screw the assignment! And English too! I mean, really, I'm bad at it."

Did he just get an urge to go piss on a fire hydrant? What's he standing up for?

I yelp as he snatches my wrist and practically drags me out of the room.

"I am not a bone, so let go of me!" I yell, as he pulls me into the bathroom.

This isn't how I typically spend my Saturdays. You know, being forced into bathrooms and all. It's not cool.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving a point." he says, as he pulls my hair into a bun at the top of my head. He rushes out of the room and comes back with a huge long red scarf.

"This should cover your face," he takes out a can of Axe from underneath the sink and sprays it all over me.

Dear God, I smell like him! No! Sluts will attack me for the scent of this chocolate Axe- hey it does smell kind of nice- NO! It's Inuyasha's scent, therefore making it a beacon to all whores-

"What the hell are you thinking about? You went through more facial expressions than I go through in days."

Whatever. "Okay, what are we doing?"

"We're gonna go somewhere to prove a point."

Next thing I know, I'm being hoisted over his shoulder and carried out of the room.

"I could have walked, you douche!" I scream, as he hops down the stairs. Well, actually, over them.

"We'll get there faster this way!"

When we get outside, he shifts me so that he's cradling me bridal style. Then he starts to run.

I look at him. His eyes have a determined look to them. How's he gonna prove that Kouga is cheating on me? Why would he want to? He can't be _this_ big of a douche. Then again, he's proven himself to be a big douche already.

My eyes travel around the rest of his face. He's got a really strong jaw, and his skin is so tan. I glance at his claws. He's folded his fingers in so that he won't scratch me.

His grip is tight so that I won't fall while he's running as fast as he is. His arms are around me just like the other day. But we were saying sorry then.

"Alright! We're here!" He says, and he puts me down.

We're at a small cafe. I turn to him, "So, dog-boy what are we here for?"

"To prove that your boyfriend is a douche."

"Whatever, what am I doing dressed like this?"

"To hide your face." he says, pushing me inside.

Honestly, this place smells like weed. Inhale, exhale. Definitely weed. The whole restaurant is clouded in smoke. "Where the hell did you bring me, Woodstock or something?"

He grunts, "Shut up and get moving."

We walk around the restaurant until we spot Kouga at a table not too far off. Inuyasha points in that direction.

He leans close to my ear, "Look closer."

I do, and I see it. Twin ponytails. Who's the red-headed person sitting with him? I take a breath and Inuyasha meets my eyes. "Told you."

I shrug, I feel strangely relaxed considering what _could_ be happening right now.

"Maybe that's his friend."

"Bullshit! Look."

I hold my breath as Kouga kisses the red head.

Inuyasha's hand is on the small of my back. He pushes me forward.

"Go…"

As I move forward to the table, I wrap the scarf tighter around my mouth.

I plaster on a smile that's faker than boob implants. Now that's really fake.

"Oh my gosh, you two are such a cute couple!"

Kouga smiles, "Thanks," and he grabs the red head's hands.

Bastard. "How long have you two been going out?" I ask.

He looks at her, and then back at me and she smiles too. She has fangs. So, she's a wolf too? Heh. The Big Bad Wolf.

"About seven months." he says.

Seven months? We've been going out for six! I ought to chop his wang off and feed it to whatever stray animal will take pity on it.

"Never had a girlfriend before that? Or after?"

The redhead girl eyes me suspiciously. "Um, why are you asking about that?"

Before I can answer, Kouga says, "Ayame, don't worry about it. We're gonna eat it ice cream now, so could you go away or something?"

So her name is Ayame.

I whip my scarf off my face and take my hair down. "You soft-bellied bitch!"

Kouga actually pales when he realizes it's me. "K-Kagome, I-"

"You lying asshole buttmunch thingy person! I hope you die!"

Ayame jumps up. "What are you talking about?"

I take my scarf and toss it at her, "Get an STD, bitch."

I move back to the front of the restaurant where Inuyasha is leaning against the entrance.

He gives me a once-over and smirks. "So, I guess you believe me now." More of a statement than a question. Douche.

"How did you know?" I ask, as Ayame runs out in tears, and Kouga calls after her.

"He always smelled like hoe when he came around. And he bragged about having two girlfriends in class the other day. So he's a dick if you ask me."

"I didn't."

We both laugh as we sit down at the table closest to the door.

I sigh, "Now what?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

I look around and spot a stage. A goofy smile crosses my face and I have an urge to laugh. Briefly, I cough from all the smoke. Damn, I feel a chill.

"They have karaoke."

He glances to the stage and then back at me and has grin goofier than mine.

I start to laugh, "You first!"

He nods and stands up, heading for the stage, picking a song. "Get ready!" he shouts.

He gets on stage and a cool violin type beat starts.

" _When I think of you, my thoughts are so x-rated, oh baby, baby I don't give a damn," _He sings.

I laugh and clap along with everyone else.

Inuyasha pulls a girl out of the crowd, and dances with her while holding the microphone above his head.

" _Baby, I, I'm the kinda guy that don't look real excited... let's say alright, but first you gotta," _

The girl on the stage looks **so** embarrassed. I laugh some more. Her face is so red and she seems lost as to how to dance back.

As he sings the chorus, he starts to move his body and move his arms around his head, while grinding the air.

" _Push, push, back up on it, make me believe you want it, girl, I can't go home lonely,_"

Some girls have stood up and started yelling catcalls. Other people have started dancing and moving.

I stand up too, I stumble, but then I gain my balance. I giggle.

As the song finishes, Inuyasha hops off the stage laughing and tons of people high five him on his way back to the table.

He laughs, "Your turn,"

I nod and walk to the stage, laughing and almost tripping over the leg of a chair.

I pick a song I like, and get on stage. I move around a bit to the beat before singing,

" _If I look up, the sky might fall or open up and pull me in,_"

People are starting to dance again.

I smile and sing, "_And I just got to have his first taste of original sin!"_

Guys are staring me down, couples are dancing. I feel good. I feel _damn _good.

"_Damn, can you feel it? Damn, I can't believe it, damn you got me feeling good, damn, do you dig it? That's the way you do it, you got me feeling good,_"

Inuyasha is dancing in the back. I get down on the stage and sing to the guy in the front row.

" _Walk through the door and into your room, because this whole world would like for you to tell me the truth, and I gotta give you up, found out I gotta let you down, your love is like an ocean and I'm starting to drown!_"

I stop singing and everyone is clapping, Inuyasha moving towards the stage, cracking up.

His face is really red and he walks on the stage after picking a song.

"One more! Dance, woman!" He shouts as the chorus of the song has already came.

I start moving around, moving my legs and keeping my hands on my hips. A huge laugh rips out of me as Inuyasha screams,

" _Baby I like it! The way you move on the floor, baby, I like it, come on and give me some more, oh yes, I like it, screaming like never before, baby I like it!_"

I jump up and down as everyone gets out of their seats.

I catch Inuyasha's flecks of gold as I keep dancing. Dancing. Just dancing.

I laugh as I trip over the doorstep and fall into the house. The carpet has so many threads. Oh my God, what if I get lost in them?

Inuyasha falls in next to me. He laughs drunkenly, "Kagome, carpet is such a funny word! Look at it!"

I giggle as I sit up and against him. "I know! Look at all the threads and shit!"

"Huh. You said shit!"

I snort, then laugh. "Like the shit on the bottom of Sango's shoe!"

We both fall back and laugh until my stomach is sore.

I laugh as I hear Sango go, "What the hell?"

Miroku's voice says, "They look high."

Me and Inuyasha look at each other and laugh again, this time banging our fists on the ground. So funny!

Sango kneels down ad grips my chin. I laugh.

She stares into my eyes, and after like, five seconds, I blow her a raspberry.

She jumps back. "Ah! Kagome, sick!"

Miroku chuckles, "Yeah, they're high. Good thing Mom and Dad are at work."

"She's not your mom," Sango says.

I hear Inuyasha laughing as Miroku picks him up and shoulders him.

"What are you doing, man, guys don't pick up other guys."

"If I were gay, I could do way better than you,"

I giggle as Sango stares at me. She sighs and shoulders me too.

Whoa, everything is spinning around. It's kind of cool.

She throws me on the bed next to Inuyasha's as Miroku walks out.

Both me and Inuyasha giggle.

Sango leaves. I snuggle into the bed and close my eyes. I can already hear Inuyasha snoring. Five minutes later, when I'm almost asleep, I hear Miroku shout,

"Who deleted my fucking soaps again?"

_**Hah, funny. So, those of you who haven't guessed, Inuyasha and Kagome got a contact high from all the weed in the restaurant. Hope you listened to those songs, and please, please review, oh and I'm looking for fan art on my stories now, if anybody is interested. Another thing, after last chapter's parents return a month will go by in every chapter unless I say otherwise, next chapter will be a month later from this, and lastly, I wanna thank my beta Angel in Alliance With Hell, and all my readers, thanks everyone!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	8. Lets Say Its Over

_**Hey guys, this update is late but its still good. Thanks for your reviews, and keep reading. Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song Turn Me On. I highly recommend looking it up and listening to it during this chapter. **_

_**Let's Say Its Over (Sango)**_

"Oh my God, kill it!"

"I'm trying, this one won't go away!"

"You guys are such pansies, all you need is a sneaker- like this- ugh!"

"It moves too fast jackass, there's no way you can catch it with a shoe!"

"Not catch, kill!"

I take a squatting position on the bed, a sneaker covering one of my hands. Where is it? My eyes dart to the ceiling, then the floor, then the closet.

Inuyasha and Kagome are crouching on their beds too, Inuyasha has his claws poised to attack, and Kagome's grabbed a sneaker.

Miroku sprints into the room with a can of bug spray and his eyes land on a spot on the floor. I can see it!

I jump off the bed and land on the floor hard, on my belly. "Shit," I mumble as it scrambles away from me.

"I'll save you Sango!" Miroku ninja flips in my direction and squeezes the direction on the can.

"Die, beast! Die!"

I roll over as a blast of spray hits me in the eye. Ah, shit, it stings! Feels like a bee just had a butt party in my eyes.

"Ah!"

I hear Inuyasha say, "You didn't even kill it, you moron!"

I open my eyes, everything's blurry but I can make out the shape of it on the ceiling.

I launch the sneaker on my hand at it, "Die Naraku!"

I hear the sneaker hit the ceiling and I grin as Kagome squeaks, "You hit me, you stupid crap-hole! You didn't even hit the damn spider!"

I rub my eyes and my vision clears up enough to see their faces. Inuyasha has his usual scowl in place.

"Whats up with naming it Naraku?"

"Seemed good enough for a spider too evil to die!" I retort.

Miroku stands up with an almost empty can. "Did we get him?"

"No, theres always tomorrow though. He'll show up." Kagome says.

Miroku nods and stretches, "For sure."

When he stretched, he hit the button again and sprayed me in the eyes. WTF? How do you do that TWICE?

My eyes are on fire, I hit the ground. "I'm going to kill you, Miroku!"

I can hear Inuyasha chuckling as Miroku- I think- helps me up.

"We just have to wash your eyes."

I get steered out of the room and into our Axe smelling bathroom, I swear that scent is like a beacon to desperate, half-clothed whores.

"Down you go!"

"What? Huh? Ah!"

The butt-munch shoves my head under the running bath water. I'm making a weird gurgling noise, I'm going to put a pillow over his face while he's sleeping.

I'm pulled out and he drapes a towel over my head. I rub my hair and eyes.

"That hurt." I hope I'm not pouting. I really do.

Miroku grabs my face. "Oh look it, you're so cute when you pout!"

The skin on the back of my neck heats up. "Get off of me, you girly man!"

He laughs some more and his eyes are doing that thing again, where you can't not look at them because they're so blue or purple, and his face is an inch away from mine and when did he get so close and when will he realize he shouldn't be this close to me, and that its every bit of wrong and that I can't stop my thoughts from coming and going so fast-

My eyes widen as his lips touch the skin next to my lips.

He's still for a minute before he backs away. He laughs, "Man, I daydream too much, I gotta go-uh- make monkey pancakes or something- haha- see ya!"

The skin next to my mouth is warm, and I nod, running a hand through my hair, "Monkey pancakes,"

A A A A

I'm laying on the couch, deleting Miroku's soaps when the door bell rings.

I hate doorbells. They're so loud and unnecessary- wheres Kirarra? I get up and scoop my kitty off the floor as I answer the door.

Bankotsu is standing there, smirk on his face. "Hey," I say, hugging him.

"Hey, so tonight, I wanna go to this new club down the street," he stops in the house and closes the door behind him.

"I want to take you and your sister with me."

"Why Kagome?"

"Why not? Lets have a party..."

I stroke Kirarra's fur as Miroku comes downstairs and nods at Bankotsu, saying, "Sup."

"Nothing. Just talking to Sango, we're gonna go to the new club down the street later."

Miroku makes a mm noise. "You know, there's tons of bodies rubbing up against each other at a club, you know other people's sweat and germs. That inevitably end up on you."

He pats Bankotsu on the shoulder, and winks, "Just thought I'd let you know."

I try not to laugh at the horrified expression on Bankotsu's face. What an awesome punishment for quoting germ phobia facts all the time.

I set Kirarra down and she scurries off. I turn to Bankotsu and he;s playing with his braid. I forget how girly he is sometimes. I think his braid is longer than my hair. I bet he uses head and shoulders or something, it looks so nice and clean, because, you know, dandruff is gross and all.

"Sango? You're spacing out."

I make eye contact with him, which reminds me of this morning, which reminds me that I may slowly burn in hell some day.

Before I know it, my hands are moving where his lips were earlier and Bankotsu leans and kisses me.

Ah, yes, hell it is.

A A A A A

So, somehow in some possibly demonic way, I was forced to bring Inuyasha and Miroku to the club too. Why? They want to meet chicks. Why can't they go to a different club? Because the chicks at the other club are ugly. Why do I hate them? They are the reason most good TV shows go off the air.

So, now I'm walking down the street at night, in 2 inch heels, jeans and a tank-top, with Kagome and tow whores following behind me.

I slow down because I can see into a toy store. There's a little girl with pigtails in the window, staring. She's holding a teddy bear.

She narrows her eyes, and then slowly lowers herself out of view.

I turn, to look at everyone else. They didn't even notice!

"What the fuck?" I say, nobody saw the creepy little girl but me?

I feel a shove to my back and then I glare at Inuyasha who says,

"Move it Sango, we wanna get there before all the ugly girls hit the bar."

"You're not supposed to drink!"

"Dad doesn't care."

I frown. Where are our parents?

We reach the club and its amazing. There's a whole bunch of neon colors everywhere, making the dark seem bright, there seems to be a lot of techno music playing.

"Sango!"

"Here he comes," Kagome mumbles, as her and Inuyasha head for the bar. When did they become friends?

Bankotsu appears and kisses me, next to me, Miroku shuffles his feet and coughs.

Bankotsu gives Miroku an unfriendly look. "Hey."

Miroku nods. "Catch any of those germs yet?"

Bankotsu makes an irritated grunt noise and yanks me by my arm towards the dance floor.

Its like a wall of bodies. Everyone is meshed together and dancing.

Bankotsu starts to move to the music and I move too, as t he song from the speakers says, "Bottoms up, bottoms up..."

I laugh as Bankotsu dances, I dance moving in a circle, an I back into the stage.

I turn and I gasp as I see Miroku standing on top of it. What the hell? This is not karaoke at the restaurant, what is he doing?

Bankotsu stops dancing where I'm looking.

Miroku grins at me and yanks me on the stage.

He puts his mouth close to my ear, whispers, "Dance."

I'm confused as the music stops and Miroku has a microphone on. Oh no.

A cool, swaying island beat stops.

Miroku starts to sing and I start to scramble to get off the stage.

He pulls me back, singing, "And if you think you're gonna get away from me, you better change your mind, because you're going home with me tonight,"

Ironically enough, I am.

I gasp as he pulls me flush against him.

He moves, making me move, and I can't help it I want to dance.

My hips sway back and forth while I'm against him and he sighs,

"Let me hold you," he grabs one of my hands and brings it down his chest. Shudder.

"Girl caress my body, you got me going crazy, you turn me on, turn me on."

He turns so that we're face to face and grins as he dances with me, and steps closer with every word he sings.

"Hug me, hug me, kiss me, kiss me,"

His hands dart to my hips and we move, keeping epw itht he fast beat.

"Hug me, hug me, kiss me, kiss me, hug me, hug me, kiss and caress me."

I don't know why I'm doing this, but my arm wraps around his neck as I move my hips and we move in step, and everyone is cheering us on.

He repeats, "Let me hold you, girly caress my body, you got me going crazy, you, turn me on, turn me on!"

Everyone is clapping and going crazy, like Rurouni Kenshin came back on the air or something.

He's stopped singing, his hand on my hip is searing. That mysterious color of his eyes looks so serious.

Why am I thinking like this? He's my... step-brother. No relation though... ah! Bad! Why am I hoping for this mornings scene to repeat itself, just a little close to home?

He's leaning, oh God, he's leaning!

Oh no, he's landed.

I've accepted.

My relationship is over.

_**Wow, so that's the end of this chapter. Finally some real romance starts, :), there's still so much to go on this story. Please review, this story, as well as my newest one I Don't Do Love Songs, its getting pretty great and should be updated soon. Still accepting fan art! Don't be afraid to PM me for details. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Keep It a Secret entitled: You Call It Protective. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	9. You Call It Protective

_**Hey guys. This update is late because I've been busy lately. Still accepting fan art. **_

_**You Call It Protective (Kagome)**_

Oh.

My.

Gawd.

I must have gotten high earlier because this is not happening. I see all the neon colors and the strobes, and at the very end, I see it. What _everyone_ is staring at.

How did this happen? Sango hates Miroku, why are they kissing? What a way to eat where you crap.

I wrinkle my nose. Kissing Miroku is like kissing a dead dolphin. Probably illegal, more than a little sick, and damn creepy.

Poor Bankotsu. I wonder did he see it coming because I didn't. I down another drink and turn my buzzed gaze to Inuyasha.

At first, he looked just as shocked. Now he's drinking again. He catches my stare and uses the tips of his claws to place it back on the counter.

He shifts on the bar stool he's on. "That's kinda gross."

I nod, "Hell yeah, thats like kissing a-"

"Dolphin," he says.

I grin, and lightly punch him in the shoulder. "How did you know?"

"Other then ramen, that was the first thing that came to mind."

He waves the bartender in our direction and orders another round of drinks. I love how they didn't even ask for I.D.

We'll have to come here more often. I hear the sound of Inuyasha drinking and he raises his eyebrows while he tips his head back to drink.

I feel the corners of my lips pull upward. He has these weird random cute things that he does. Sometimes his nose wrinkles when he smells feet (don't ask) he licks his food first, before biting it.

Sometimes he whimpers like a dog and kicks his leg in his sleep. Not that any of that affects me. He has his cute moments but he's still Inuyasha, my brother. Step-brother.

He makes eye contact with me and he moves his mouth, causing one of his fangs to hang out.

Wow, he could eat more than a fat kid who loves cake with how sharp those are.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

I raise a brow as I take another sip. I got a pretty nice buzz going.

"About pop music taking over?"

He laughs, "No, after Kouga."

"Shit on Sango's shoe is worth more than that pathetic excuse of a mammal."

"Little too much biology for you."

I sigh, "I don't know, there are other guys in school I can go out with."

He nods. I watch him and he looks around again before looking at me. I'm wearing a skirt so it's very possible he's looking at my legs... ah! Incest!

"You know what I miss?"

"Hmm, your virginity?"

"Very funny, virgin, but no."

"Ramen?"

"Oh my God, close! Nah, I miss Kyoto."

I forget that they upped and left Kyoto to come and annoy me here in Tokyo. I sip again and say, "Why?"

"The girls were more wild."

"You're such a hoe, if it weren't for you, no one would know what teenage sex smells like,"

He chuckles, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know words like buttmunch."

"The butts do munch."

We stop talking as Sango comes running towards the bar. "Help me, help me!"

I barely contain a laugh as Inuyasha says, "Looks like Miroku gave you all the helping you need."

Sango makes an angry face as Bankotsu approaches from behind. The Jaws theme music fits in perfectly with this. Dun. Dun. Dun.

"Sango!"

Me and Inuyasha enjoy the show as Sango and Bankotsu go back and forth.

"You just exchanged like a million germs with him!"

"Really? Are germs what you think about in this situation?"

"Theres that, and that you're dirty!"

"Dirty? It just happened!"

"Oh sure, he touched all over you, you probably need a shower!"

"Stop talking about being clean!"

"Nah, I don't think I'm gonna!"

The bartender says, "Hey! Shut up or take it outside!"

We watch Sango and Bankotsu, waiting for their reaction. Bankotsu sighs and heads for the exit.

"Ooh," Inuyasha says, "just got that ass handed to him."

We make eye contact and I shake my head. "No?" He says.

I shake my head again. "Never again."

Sango turns to us. "What should I do?"

I lift up my stiletto covered foot, and kick her in the side, "Go back and finish what you started."

"What?"

With a hair flip, Inuyasha gets an arrogant grin on his face. "Yeah, you've got nothing to lose now." He reminds me of a really convincing drag queen sometimes.

Its only a few seconds later when Miroku comes up, draping his arm around Sango's waist loosely.

"We are gonna party like its 1985!"

"We weren't alive in 1985!" Sango says.

"No matter, lets dance!"

Sango gets a clear 'help' expression on her face as Miroku drags her away on the dance floor. Hahaha, thats cute she thinks I'm gonna help her.

"This is starting to get lame," Inuyasha says.

I turn to him, raising a brow. "Lame? Are you like, stuck in the 90s tonight, what the hell?"

He shrugs, "Not that one either?"

I shake my head, "Nope."

A A A A A A

Alright so, today in science I got mauled by the pet rabbit. However! One of the hottest guys ever helped me clean my wounds and now I'm coming back from a date with him. He smells like soap, much better than Axe.

His name is Nobunaga. He's a klutz, and he's seems nervous, but he's adorable.

"... so yeah, I'm like you can't do that in math club, and he's like I don't care-"

"Who the hell are you?"

I think sweat from my neck just reached my back. I turn to see Inuyasha standing there, his hair in a ponytail, leaning against the stairs I usually fall down.

Nobunaga looks like he wants to run. "Uh, uh, I'm Nobunaga."

Inuyasha has a hard gaze on him. I think he's scaring him. Those golden eyes slide over to me and he smirks.

"Kagome can't have guys over."

The hell? I frown, "What are you talking about? Nobody cares who we have in here!"

He walks over to us, I curse my heartbeat when the muscle in his arm flexes.

He's an inch away from both of us now. He does that thing when he turns his head to the side, "How do you know he isn't like Kouga?"

"Kouga?" Nobunaga pipes up, "He stole all my ice cream in fist grade. It sucked."

I sweatdrop as Inuyasha chuckles. "You should get going, Nobunaga."

I glare at him, as if he just sunk my battleship, "What the hell? He doesn't have to go, we're hanging out!"

Inuyasha looks at his bare wrist, "Oh look, it's homework time!"

"You don't even have a watch!"

Nobunaga coughs, reminding us that he's there. "Maybe I should go, if this is a problem-"

I push Inuyasha towards the staircase, grinning. "Its no problem! I just have to escort dog poop here-"

"Dog poop, yeah, thats original!"

"Shut it!"

I fall over as I hear the door shut. He really made Nobunaga leave. I look back up at the smirking, self satisfied douche bag.

"Look what you did!"

"I didn't do anything,"

I stand up, poking him in the chest, he must have been working out before we got here, he's sweaty and the muscle's hard- Ah no! Mad at him!

I poke and poke and he backs up the more I move forward and yell at him. "You're such an ass! Why would you do that?"

"I was looking out for you!"

"I don't need you to look out for me, I can handle myself,"

"Yeah, about as well as a baby!" He spits.

"Babies are cute!"

"You aren't!"

"I am!"

"You aren't!"

"I am!"

I've backed him against the wall, I'm winning. Yeah, take that punk!

His hand grabs my wrist and he yells, "You're not!" in my face.

"I am, and you better not look out for me ever again, buttmunch!"

An inhale as I feel a tug on my wrist, and I'm falling against him. The wall is supporting us both. My head is on his chest. This is... weird. I don't know what to think. The entire house is quiet, I can hear our heartbeats. Wheres Sango? Miroku?

Someone else should be in this house. Its too big for just the two of us. I hold my breath when I hear him say, "You're my sister. I have to look out for you."

That should be the trick to snapping me out of this. My mom married his Dad, we should never be this close.

My eyes raise up to meet his. I can feel his hand pushing back hair that just falls back in place.

"This is something," I say, "that brothers and sisters don't do."

I keep talking, "You're not trying to look-"

"Help! Oh my God, hide me!"

I tuck and roll ninja style to the other side of the room. My heart won't slow down. My eyes land on Sango, she's freaking out again. Great.

Her eyes flick between me and Inuyasha. "Miroku is looking for me. What do I do?"

"Do him."

She clocks him with her shoe. Huh. I bet that hurt.

"Kagome, what do I do?"

Its silent for a few minutes. Then it comes to me. "Get high."

"What?"

I can hear Inuyasha snickering from across the room.

"Just kidding. I don't know. Keep running."

The lock on the door starts to open and Sango sprints up the stairs.

Miroku comes in, eyes wide. "Where is she?"

Me and Inuyasha nod, "Upstairs."

He sprints up the steps and I hear screaming soon after. Lovely.

I look at Inuyasha again and he half-smiles. He's gonna drive me insane. I stretch out on the floor and he takes his hair our of the ponytail and shakes it.

My hand idly toys with my hair. What would have happened if Sango hadn't come in? Would we have kissed? Hugged? Like that one time I'm never supposed to mention...

Or maybe e was just gonna ask what the English homework was. Because he wants to know about adjectives.

I sigh. I'm bullshitting myself.

He hasn't take his eyes off of me. He's looking at me like I'm meat. Well, technically, I am meat, but still to be treated as such is just plain rude.

I stare at him too. This is the most epic staring contest I've ever been in. Its intense.

After like, five minutes my eyes are watering and I blink. Inuyasha laughs.

"I win. Your weak human eyes could never stare at mine longer."

I snort. Whatever. After a few more minutes of silence, he says,

"So, do _you_ wanna get high?"

My eyes go to his again. "Ah, what the hell."

_**End. Don't know when the next update is gonna happen, I just know it'll come soon. Review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Keep It a Secret entitled Dance Me Crazy. Oh yes, more club scenes. Still looking for fanart, I've gotten one so far, and it was great, to send me your fanart put it on deviantart and put a link to it on your page, or email them to me, therealladykikyou and the site for that is yahoo. Thanks so far. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	10. Dance Me Crazy

_**Hey guys, heres the new chapter. I have to thank my beta, Angel in Alliance With Hell, for the bath scene idea. Enjoy.**_

_**Dance Me Crazy (Sango)**_

I sigh as I relax in the tub. I never get to relax like this. After a full week of work and school, I need some me time. My eyes flicker to the door. Well, work and school aren't why I want to be alone. Although it's been a month since it happened, he's still sticking to me like a whore desperate for her pimp.

I sink deep in the water, my headphones outstretched because one of my arms is hanging out of the tub. I like music while I take a bath, it's great.

My favorite part to this song is coming up. I start to bob my head.

Theres a loud bang against the door, and I shriek, throwing both hands in the air.

Miroku's voice comes from the other side of the door, "Sango, when ya coming out? I didn't mean to beat up that kid!"

I gasp at the sight of my iPod in the water. Nooo! "No!" I scream.

"I said sorry!"

"No! No! No! Why did this have to happen?"

"What?"

"Why can't I rock out in the tub!"

"...Sango?"

"Oh God."

I put my face in between my hands. I pick up the iPod. I press play and put my headphones in my ears. Silence.

"Uh... I'll get Kagome to check on you."

"My iPod!"

A A A A A A A A A A A

I angrily wring my hair out, and finish buttoning my pajama top. I bought that iPod with my own money, and now its gone!

I pout as I press play on it and nothing happens. The screen doesn't even light up.

Kagome walks in and falls on the bed. "Um, why did Miroku want me to check on you?"

"... I dropped my iPod in the tub."

Kagome raises her head and has a clear WTF expression on her face. "You need to rock out in the tub?"

"Theres nothing wrong with it," I say defensively.

"I won't question it anymore."

Inuyasha walks and almost immediately looks at me, "Uh, why were you screaming in the bathroom?"

I frown. Why does everyone know my business about what I do in the bathroom? Oh, wait, that sounds wrong.

"No reason." I sit on my bed, combing the tangles out of my hair.

Inuyasha sits down on his bed. "I need to get laid."

"Sorry, we can't find a breeder for you."

"Kiss my ass, Kagome. The whole thing."

"That'd take days. Considering it's so fat."

Inuyasha gasps, "You take that back!"

I sigh as I finish combing my hair. I need friends, not siblings. They're weirdos. I smile as Kirara jumps on my lap. Now if anyone deserves to get laid, it's Kirara.

I run my fingers though her fur.

"I'll kill you!" Kagome shrieks, and I hug Kirara close to me as she jumps off her bed and onto Inuyasha. You know what, I'm not even gonna try an break that up. I've got enough bruises.

Miroku comes in and I sigh.

"You know, I was only protecting you from that kid earlier."

"You were not! He was my friend and you mauled him!"

In class today, Miroku attacked a poor smart kid that wanted to help me with my work.

He casually kicks Kagome off of Inuyasha while maintaining eye contact with me. "Okay, I wasn't. Maybe I was jealous."

My heart does a double beat. This is not right! He can't be jealous of something like that, he;'s gonna burn in hell an take me with him!

I let go of Kirara and roll over on my side. Miroku doesn't say anything else.

A A A A A A A A A

I wake up early today so that I could hang out with Rin. We're going for a jog in the park today. However, man whore Miroku was not supposed to be awake yet!

I scowl as I tie my sneaker and Miroku watches.

"Sango, let me go with you!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"No!"

"That doesn't answer why!"

I sigh, "No, Miroku. Hang out with Inuyasha, do some man whore type stuff."

He leans against the wall, arms folded. We make eye contact.

"I haven't done anything man whoreish in a while and you know it."

I take a deep breath, hoping it will still my pulse and quiet my heart. He really hasn't. Him and Inuyasha stopped brining girls home. He talks to girls in school ,but for the most part it's just talk.

I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and I press a button on the remote for the TV. Theres a blue sign with an exclamation I didn't bother to read, the TV turns off.

"You're sick," I mumble as the door bell rings. I get up to open it and Rin is smiling at me.

"Hey! Ready to go? I jogged over here!"

I've been friends with Rin since middle school. Me and Kagome had been skipping class when Rin was playing volleyball outdoors with her class. She missed her hit entirely, and hit Kagome in the head. She apologized like fifty times, but I was laughing so hard I couldn't even be mad, Kagome smacked her though.

I nod as I hear Miroku go up the stairs. "Yeah."

"Something wrong?" Rin asks, as we head down the pathway and I shake my head. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like someone ate all your flowers."

I sweatdrop. "Um, no?"

We jog in silence for a while until we reach the park. It's a nice day, the sun is out, and theres a slight breeze, perfect for spring weather like this. It's quiet.

We sit down on a bench, and Rin offers her water bottle to me. I take it, and drink and Rin turns her big, slightly alien looking eyes on me.

"Whats going on? You seem down today."

I'm not down. Am I? I mean, the day is fine other than the fact that Miroku is an annoying penis lesbian.

"Whats a penis lesbian?"

"Ah! I said that out loud?"

Rin nods, "Yeah, you said something about penis lesbians but thats all I heard."

I sigh. "Miroku is such a-"

"Does he want to do you?"

"Gah! Rin! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, it just seems like it."

"You know what, forget I brought it up."

Rin nods, then bends down to tie her shoe. "Whatever you say."

We sit there, not speaking again. The birds chirp, and not too far off theres a family playing with two little kids.

The school year will be over soon, it's already May. The idea of an entire summer with Miroku terrifies me. Hopefully he's over this clingy phase by then.

But I've adjusted to how attached he is. I've gotten used to him following me in the hallways, making sex jokes.

I sigh. I miss the days where siblings didn't kiss siblings. My hand goes up to my lips. I can still remember that night to clearly. I keep hoping that we both just got caught up in the music, and that it was supposed to be a part of the dancing.

For him, it wasn't though. It was something I had coming to me. That night changed my whole feel about the house.

Of course, I remind myself that he probably has multiple STDs so, it brings me down to Earth a little. Plus, he's too wanted.

Tons of girls have come up to me, wondering how they can go out with him. They know he's my family guest.

"You know, I heard this story once that a dog and a cat were destined to be together. But the cat thought that they would never be together because they were from two different species. The dog did not care and keeps going for the cat."

I stare at Rin, genuinely interested. "How did the story end?"

She looks at me, goofy grin on her face. "It hasn't yet!"

A A A A A A A A

I walk into the house, stretching. After the park me and Rin jogged back here.

I need a shower. I shrug off my track jacket and I stand in the center of the living-room, in my tank-top and sweatpants.

I yank my hair out of the ponytail. Stupid Rin. Somehow, some way, she figured out that me and Miroku are related by marriage.

I am not the cat in that story!

Theres a small noise and I turn to see Miroku coming down the stairs, eyes serious and hands stuffed in his jean pockets.

He's only wearing socks so he doesn't make nearly as much noise as he normally would have.

That serious stare gets directed towards me. "Sango."

I inhale, then quickly exhale. "Wheres everyone else?"

"Inuyasha went to a ramen festival, Kagome went shopping."

Then it dawns on me. We're all alone.

Maybe it's occurred to him too, because he's walking towards me. I can't move.

Or maybe I don't want to.

He walks up to me and rests one hand on my hip. I look from him to my hip and then to him again.

Those serious purple eyes are scaring me. Then he gets that typical Miroku smile on his face. What is he gonna do?

"Dance with me," he says.

I frown, "Stop being stupid. Theres no music and I don't want to-"

"Quiet," He moves the hand thats on my hip so that I can move with him.

"Move your hips with me, pretend there's music."

I don't why, I move. My hips pop, and my body swerves as I ask, "Why?"

He smiles again, "I want to see you move."

And so I move. This morning I would have never thought I'd be in the living room, dancing with Miroku as no music plays.

We don't even need a beat.

We move in the enter of the living room, all around it, we dance together. We should never be this in sync.

I move, and he yanks me closer.

"Miroku," I'm pressed against him. Right against him!

My heart just goes dead as he leans his face close to mine. I can feel the heat on my neck and face. Especially my lips.

He's only an inch away from my mouth, "Sango,"

I nod dumbly, "Yeah?"

"Guess whats _not_ on the DVR?"

_**Ha. You guys were expecting a kiss scene, weren't you? Not that easy! For those that don't quite understand the DVR reference, in like chapter four or five, Miroku wants to know who's been deleting his soaps. Thanks so much to my readers with all your encouragement and suggestions, I really appreciate it. Please review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of Keep It a secret entitled: Don't Do This. Can't say I've really thought of anything too funny yet for that one, but give it time. Thanks for reading!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	11. Don't Do This

_**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for about four months but I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I managed to put something together, finally. So, here is your chapter, you probably won't get the next one until about two to three weeks from now. As for I Don't Do Love Songs, I might update that this week too. Until then, enjoy this and my recent one-shot, Half My World, please review it, as well as this :). **_

_**Don't Do This (Kagome)**_

I hurry up and unload dishes into the sink and rush back into the front. The restaurant is really busy today.

For some reason, someone came in and decided to order a ridiculous amount of peanut butter. Everything is wrong with that order!

I hop over Inuyasha because he just tripped. Anyways, one, who eats this amount of peanut butter? Two, we don't even have nearly as much peanut butter that he's asking for!

"Kagome! We need another gallon!"

WTF? "Gallon? He's going to glue his mouth shut!"

I sigh as Inuyasha appears next to me, cracking his knuckles.

"You know, I'm sick of this bastard. Lets just make him leave, using force if necessary.

"We're already in enough trouble for barely showing up to work on time, most days, we don't need to add beating up customers to that,"

Sango comes up to me, hair a mess, with questionable brown food in her hair and on her clothes.

She grabs my shoulders and squeezes them. What the hell is wrong with her? Did she finally crack?

"I-I ca't do it anymore, he just keeps asking and asking, and it's more than I can give, and we just don't have that much, and so much damn peanut-"

I take this opportunity to bitch slap Sango. "Calm down! It's just a really big order of peanut butter, we can do this!"

Sango nods dumbly and we chest bump and I send her on her way. Yeah, chest bumping is cool.

Inuyasha chuckles. "Was that peanut butter in her hair?"

Hope so. I sigh as I watch another full jar of peanut butter being taken out. Why did we have so much peanut butter to start with?

I walk over to the table that has servers going insane. Honestly, this is like the mega douche of all customers. As I approach the table, my heart practically stops. Oh hell. This is not happening.

A guy with long silver hair is eating all of the peanut butter. Surprisingly, he doesn't get a bit of it on him. Anyways, all my fears are reality when he looks up and golden eyes are staring at me.

"Sesshoumaru."

He doesn't smile. Or even nod a greeting. He just stares. I should have known it was him. He's the only guy I know that can eat so much damn peanut butter. When I was fourteen, me and Sango vacationed in Spain. One day I left the hotel and ended up meeting Sesshoumaru. We talked, and we hung out, and I remember not knowing any better, to get involved with someone so much older than me, and on a trip too. I mean, what kind of fourteen year old hooks up with an eighteen year old guy? Me. For the record, it's true what they say about older guys. God, I should stop getting laid so much. Or maybe not...

"Kagome! Get away from this bastard!"

WTF? I'm shoved back into a table and a scary looking skinny guy jumps. I'll apologize. Later. Maybe. Okay, I'm totally not gonna apologize.

Inuyasha is standing in front of Sesshoumaru and- oh crap! Complete mind fuck going on here.

Inuyasha has silver hair. Sesshoumaru has silver hair. Inuyasha is a dog demon. So is Sesshoumaru. Damn it, why!

If what I'm thinking is true... then I'm going to hell.

"Hello, little brother."

Fuck.

I hooked up with my now step brother who wasn't my step brother at the time. This isn't just a WTF or FML moment, no, this is a kill yourself and or skip town move to Cuba, have Cuban babies and call my self Senorita Loca.

Sounds good.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eating peanut butter, dimwit."

"Yeah, but why are you _here_ in Japan?"

"I'm not touring right now. Three month break."

"Go back to Europe and stop using so much goddamn peanut butter."

Sesshoumaru has a thoughtful expression, then he frowns. "Hmm, no."

And then it happens. I mean, it really happens. Shit goes down. Down. DOWN. I'm sure you get what I'm saying?

Inuyasha leaps over the table and smacks Sesshoumaru in the face. I gasp as Sesshoumaru get this look on his face like someone just talked during his opera.

Miroku comes over and actually manages to restrain Inuyasha.

"Chill out pretty boys, this should be a happy reason."

"Kiss my ass, Miroku, my entire ass- you know what-"

"Gladly,"

I can talk again. "Okay Sesshoumaru, why don't we get you your bill and we can give you some peanut butter to go."

He stares at me for a second, I hope he doesn't recognize me. Please don't recognize me. My mouth and your mouth have never been friends... yup, that's it. That's totally what's going on.

"Fair enough."

Inuyasha makes his way to the back, mumbling, "Asshole."

Miroku starts to grab all of the peanut butter plates. I should help. He falls over with one of them. Nah, I'm not gonna help.

I go in the back and Sango is leaving as I'm walking in, probably gonna go clean up the rest of the plates and whatever is left of Miroku.

Due to bad luck, awkwardness, and a bunch of cliches, me and Inuyasha are the only ones in the kitchen.

Do I pick up my dish rag and scrubber, like nothing's wrong? Or do I make a point of not wanting to be alone with him out of fear or something strange happening?

"Pick up a dish, dumb-ass."

Looks like I'm staying.

I walk over to the sink, and grab a dirty dish with some kind of orange substance on it.

"Fuck you."

"You wish you could."

"I'm sorry, a disease doesn't sound all that lately."

"Damn it, Kagome, I don't have anything!"

"Whatever, man whore."

I jump as I hear dish clatter to the sink. Before I know it, I'm being backed up against the wall. My back hits it, and I yelp, but Inuyasha doesn't notice.

I can feel his breath on my face, I can smell the girl scout cookies he had earlier. Those are yummy. I think I'm gonna buy some after work-

"Pay attention!"

I focus on him. "What?"

"You know, better than anyone, that I stopped whoring. No more girls in the room, or the house."

I turn my face to the right, eying another set of dishes. "That doesn't matter to me."

His claws graze my check as he tilts my face toward him. "Stop trying to avoid me, coward."

What does he expect? How am I supposed to cope with the fact that I've come so close to kissing my step brother? More than once?

He moves his head and I can feel him on my shoulder. His hands wrap around my midsection. Oh hell. This isn't fair. You should never want to be held by your brother, not like this. Let go.

This is ever kind of wrong. Please don't... his lips are on my neck. I'm only human... no, no, can't do this, can't let him.

"What the hell are we doing? I'm supposed to avoid you and hate you, you're my brother,"

He doesn't say a word.

"You know, I could use one of those really cliched moments where someone comes in right at a crucial point in the story and ruins the moment entirely."

BAM!

"Hey guys! Another group of customers is coming in."

YES!

I free myself from Inuyasha and go towards Sango. "Be right there, right after my break."

I don't realize I'm breathing hard until I leave the kitchen. I go to the break room and plop down on the ratty blue couch that smells like stress and life.

That was never supposed to happen. I sigh. I wanted it to so badly though.

What is this? I'm not a sick, bad person. I don't do stomach-churning things like this. I'm a decent person... and I want.

It' a phase. A really weird, incestuous phase. I'm sure everyone goes through it. Maybe 1 in one hundred? No? Cool.

Looks like I need an intervention. Or something. You know what, or something sounds better. A whole lot better. I sigh.

I don't want to feel like this...

_**Sorry for any mistakes in this, I seem to have lost my beta T_T. There will be more with the whole Kagome/Sesshoumaru background later. Please review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of Keep It a Secret entitled: Danger To Ourselves. (Title subject to change). **_

_**With that said, sayonara!**_


	12. A Danger to Ourselves

_**Hey guys. I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. However, here's your chapter. **_

_**A Danger to Ourselves (Sango)**_

"It's so hot!"

I sit next to the fridge for the eighth time today. School ended a month ago and it's gotten hotter. It's the hottest day we've had so far.

We're all in the kitchen, so far it's the coolest place in the house. Inuyasha is on the counter, Miroku is spread out on the floor, and Kagome is sitting on the dishwasher. Our parents have gone away again, so we are completely on our own to deal with our heat strokes.

"It's so hot!"

"Shut up. That's the eighth time you've said that in the past minute."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Agh!" Inuyasha's frustrated grunt. He's actually panting.

WTF moment number one today. "You don't have sweat glands?" I say.

He blinks. "Why would I sweat?"

Everyone shares a WTF glance.

"Um okay. Lets try something to take our minds off the bastardy hot weather."

"An orgy?"

"Never."

I sigh as everyone starts to groan about the heat again. "Alright, lets take a nap."

"Here?"

I turn to Kagome and shrug. "It's the coolest place in the house."

So we sleep. And sleep.

Eventually, I'm dreaming. For some reason, I'm at a shoe store, and they want me to try on all their shoes. I don't need this many shoes!

"Sango, try this one! No, this one!"

"Your feet are beautiful!"

"Back off!" I scream.

They start to grab my feet and stuff them in shoes, one of the shoes is really mushy and wet- eww!

"I don't want your shoes!"

"Try them!"

I start to frantically kick but my foot just gets mushier and wetter. Ahh! Icky mushy wet stuff, no!

I pop awake to the sound of Miroku screaming. "Get your foot out of my mouth!"

"What?" What is he talking about? If anything he'd be the creepy one to stick their foot in someone's mouth. I still feel really icky- oh!

I look down and my foot is lodged in Miroku's mouth.

There is a two second period of staring before Miroku starts freaking out and starts to move around. "Ah! Foot! Foot!" However, it's coming out as "moot, moot!"

There's a stinging pain up my leg and I scream, "You bit me! You fucking bit me!"

I finally get my foot back, cradling it.

Miroku spits, "That was the worst tasting foot ever!"

"You've tasted more feet?"

"I'm not inclined to tell you."

I stop. It's quiet. I look around the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome are nowhere to be found. I look on the floor and in a trail of what looks like dog slobber, there's a note written with said dog slobber, "We've gone to a party. Didn't want to wake you. Have fun. Please clean up slob."

Um, that's nasty.

I bend to stand up and there's a searing pain. I look down at my stomach and its bright red. Sunburn?

"Ow,"

Miroku looks at my stomach then at me. "You're sunburned!"

"How?"

He lifts an arm and points to the huge floor to ceiling window in the kitchen,

"When did we get that?"

"This morning."

I move to stand up and that hurts. I hobble over to the couch.

Miroku comes up to me. Why the crap isn't he sunburned? I sigh. I shouldn't have worn a tanktop. I poke my belly. Ouch. No belly pointing.

I look at the clock on the wall. We've been asleep for six fricken hours.

I turn and Miroku has disappeared. Traitor. When I'm in the most pain, he leaves. He's useless. Stupid whore-

"You like you're about to blow a fuse."

"Oh, you came back. What the hell are you doing?"

he puts a think blue lotion on my belly, it feels cool. I'm scared.

"What is this?"

"Something I make for sunburns."

"..."

"What?"

"With what?"

He sighs and more of the blue stuff goes on my belly. "Back in Kyoto, I would be in the sun a lot,"

"Sunburn?"

"Not on me, on my friends."

I nod and his hand relaxes on my stomach. It doesn't hurt so much anymore. I feel the cool lotion and I feel his warm hand.

He moves to my arms, spreading the lotion on them too. He hesitates on my right arm. He goes up, all the way to my fingers.

Did he make his special lotion for all of the girls he slept with? Seems like him. I twitch when his hand moves on my stomach again. He stares, like he forgot where he was or who I am. That you shouldn't run your hands up the arms of your sister, let them massage her belly.

I don't want him to stop what he's doing though. Although, I don't want him to keep going either. This is Miroku. This is my brother. I shouldn't eye him like I wish I could have him, I shouldn't want to want him.

"Sango?"

I look at him, right in the face. His eyes are unfocused, his skin is suddenly so much warmer. Or is that mine? It doesn't matter. He's moving closer. I want to. I want to move closer too, let him hold me o something more- no. I shouldn't. This is wrong. This isn't me- I'm a good person! I don't do things like this, I'm normal.

"Don't call me weird or get up right now, I..."

I wait for him to finish what he's saying.

"I know that this isn't supposed to happen, this is more strange, and stupid,"

his hand reaches up, his fingers softly tickle my hair as he rests his hand on the nape of my neck.

"Just let me..."

Oh God. I don't want to... I want to. "Miroku,"

We're practically breathing on each other. He won't move back. He's determined to stay right here, next to me, so close to doing something that probably isn't good for either of us.

_Let me_, why do I need to let him? I don't _have _to, I can get up, and go. I can leave and go running. I can do a ton of other things that'll get me out of this.

Why did they leave us alone? Why would they leave us here, by ourselves? Don't they know how dangerous that is? How much trouble we can get into?

"Sango..."

"No..."

"Let me,"

My heart does flips and jumps when he finally goes in, and kisses me. His lips are soft, like last time. It starts out as just that one kiss, but that turns into three before I can even blink. I can't really make myself stop. I'm kissing him, he's kissing me. His hand moves from my neck to my sides, I'm doing too much, I'm groping for him when I shouldn't. I'm holding when I shouldn't have gripped in the first place.

I pull back.

"What?"

"I have to go buy Kirarra some kitty condoms."

I get up as quick as I can and put on my sandals. I run out of the house holding back on ouch with every other step.

I start to walk, or hobble around. I walk into to town, I don't have any real purpose for being here, but I guess I can pick up some stuff for the house.

I walk into one of the home appliance stores and I find some glass cleaner and other supplies. I'm walking to the register and notice Rin.

"What the? Rin, since when do you work here?"

She shrugs, starts to scan what I'm getting. "Gotta pay off my clubbing fees somehow... how's it going?"

I think about his breath, his eyes, feeling his hands on me. "I've been better."

Rin hands me a bag as the register types out my total. "Ah, burning sexual tension for someone it shouldn't be there for? Been there. It was sophomore year, you know, the computer teacher, he was great, adorable and a good listener... I was almost certain he loved me you know, but I could be wrong..."

"Shut up, gah, who even said that?"

She blinks. "What, thats not what we're talking about?"

"No, you're just weird, I'm leaving, you pervert."

"Aren't you gonna pay?"

I pass her a bill and I walk out. I'm tempted to run, but running while holding a bag full of cleaning supplies doesn't seem right for some reason.

I take slow steps going home. If I could delay being in front of Miroku for a little longer, I would. I mean I can't really leave, Rin is gonna be on this sexual tension rant for a while, Kagome and Inuyasha are probably gonna be at that party a little longer. What do I say? Not every kid has to go home and think about that they made out with their stepbrother. They don't have to face the I-want-to's and the I-don't-want-to's. I should be concerned about college applications! I don't want to think about wanting to feel him and hear him, I don't want to think about being upset when theres a girl around for him.

I almost walked past the house. Miroku is there, on the porch. How to maneuver this.. should I just walk by, say nothing? Or should I say something, like thanks? Or that was fun, but that probably shouldn't happen again.

He looks up, "Sango,"

"Hey.. I figured I would buy some stuff we need, Mom is never here so she wouldn't really remember. So what should we eat?" I start to walk towards the door, trying to figure out the best way to maneuver past him before things turn bad again.

"I'm not all that hungry."

"Oh... well then I guess you'll feed yourself whenever you are..." I get on the porch, my foot is only an inch from where he's sitting.

"Sango, I-"

"We can't do this kind of thing. You know that, I know that. It's just not okay."

"Does everything have to be approved by everyone for it to be good?"

I turn, and his eyes are on me, and he won't let me go, he doesn't have to reach out, he doesn't have to move, his eyes, that stare, they're enough.

"You're my brother!"

"I'm not! You've said that since day one, I can't be your brother, I can't be your friend, let me be something."

"You're Miroku. I'm Sango. I'm not somebody that does things because they feel right in the moment."

"I see... you don't feel anything then?"

Yes. You literally make me crazy. "No, nothing. I'm going to bed. To make it better, I'll sleep on the couch or in the basement... until this whole thing is cooled off."

"Alright."

I go and put the supplies in the kitchen, I kneel against the refrigerator. It's the heat. The heat makes people go insane. Temporary case of insanity, yes, insanity. I can't sit here and pretend that he doesn't do something for me, I know its best to, I know damn well its best to. I wanna forget everything, let summer take its course, try to ignore the fact that I always want to be a little bit crazy.

_**Well for the amount of time it took me to write this, and type it, and type some more I'd say it turned out well. I mean, I know that this is far behind, but life is life right now. I hope you review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of Keep It a Secret entitled: Sleepovers and Zoo Trips. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	13. Sleepovers and Zoo Trips

_**Boy, do I have a lot of nerve to show my face on this site again. However, again, like it always does, life happens. My junior year of high school happened, so far, the busiest year of my entire life. For a year, I've had almost incurable writers block, and only occasionally it would move for the right song, or a daydream that maybe lasted too long. But, this, this is what I love to do. I woke up this morning, and thought, I wanna write. Why haven't I finished my fanfic? That's probably what you guys are thinking too. However, I'm unclogged, and I don't wanna abandon my art again. At least, until it's for good. Anyway, here's your chapter, a year late, expect frequent updates again, for real this time My gift to you, in apology. **_

_**Sleepovers and Zoo Trips (Kagome) **_

I wake up, and what do I see? The ass of a whore in my face. Ever seen the ass of a whore in your face at the crack of dawn? Better yet, the _crack_ of a whore at the crack of dawn? Well, I'll tell you it's not cute.

"Inuyasha! Get your ass out of my face!"

"I'm doing a dance that makes my hair silkier. _Deal with it._"

"So you have to put your ass in my face?"

"Simply a bonus, my dear."

"Get off me!" I scream, rubbing my throat raw. I kick and he goes flying across the room. Good, stupid kid.

I get up and head towards the bathroom because nature calls. However, I run into Miroku. He starts to say something but then I brush past him saying,

"Gotta go, whore, yes I'm using the bathroom, no, you can't come, and good morning."

He mumbles, "Well, just steal the whole morning routine, why don't you."

I sit on the toilet, finally and let go all of my pent up stress. There is no better feeling in the world than this, except any late night rendezvous.

I handle the rest of my feminine duties and sit back and relax. No better place to think than a toilet. I have probably solved every major life problem I have ever had, sitting on the toilet. I'm in a house with three other teenagers, unsupervised; it's hot, sweltering, boob sweat, summer. And I could possibly be tiptoeing around a twisted, fucked up, and possibly illegal _thing_ with my step brother.

The porcelain throne offers no advice today.

Mom and Inuyasha's dad are still gone, so that leaves us unattended for the third week in this horrible heat.

I get up, and shower and try to ignore the sounds of Sango's "I will not love you!" I try to ignore the sounds of Inuyasha slurping down ramen from downstairs. I take what has to be one of the best showers. No one has barged in, I don't have to rush, and I turn it on a cold. The low temperature is always a good contrast to the heat, instead of sitting, sweating enough to fill up a small ice cube tray.

I get out, after an hour. I start to walk down the hallway, and I hear, "So, how was, you know, 'self-entertainment'?"

I stop, and slowly turn to meet Inuyasha's eyes, holding the grip on my fluffy white towel.

"What?"

"You know, your solo performance, starring you and your hand?"

"What the-" I start to just let out a list of sailor's favorites but I stop. Oh my God.

"You think I-?"

"Oh, I know you did."

"Go fuck yourself, Inuyasha!"

He laughs, "Woah, don't you think you do it better?"

I can feel red hot heat in my ears, around my neck. I go to my shared bedroom and slam the door. Sango looks up in surprise and cocks her head.

"Nothing. Its nothing."

She hmms in agreement or maybe to just get off the subject. "I'm gonna go get my stuff from downstairs, mall in thirty minutes."

I nod as she closes the door, and I start to change. The day is already hectic because of Inuyasha and Miroku's mild psychosis. Now we have to involve the poor civillians at the mall? Ugh. I'm sorry, Tokyo Shops….

We walk the mile to the mall in the raging heat because we're slightly dumb and we enter it from one of it's biggest clothes stores.

I glance at the man whores. Inuyasha is looking anywhere but at the clothes, Miroku is checking out a manican. Totally not surprised. Sweatdrop.

Sango and I lead them through the throngs of racks of clothes, and shoe departments and pushy cosmeticians. We're walking through casual wear and swimsuits, feeling the cool industrial sized air conditioning and smell of department store shoes when we hear, "Kagome!"

I turn to look for the source while everyone else waits. Just as I locate the source of the yell, Sango gasps, and shields her face with both hands. "Oh my God, it's Bankotsu! I can't let that weirdo see me!"

"What?"

I hardly get the word out and he's in front of us.

"Kagome! How have you been?"

My eyes dart back and forth, hopefully to find some kind of answer that can yank me out of a situation as awkward as this one.

"I've been great. How are you?"

"Oh, better, you know…moving on. How's Sango?"

I almost answer, but then I stop myself. "What?"

"How is she? We haven't spoken in months."

I look around, eyes wide, incredulous of the situation. Oh my fucking God! He can't see her! He seriously can't see her!

I hear a snort from the left of me and elbow Inuyasha in the rib cage. Miroku starts to silently chuckle to himself off to the left. "So, you haven't _seen_ her recently?"

He starts to look around, as if I'm the crazy one. "Well, no, I just said that, what's your problem?"

Oh damn. He's becoming confrontational. I take one step back, Inuyasha braces me, he can probably smell how nervous I am. Ew.

"I was just asking, it seemed weird to me, you know."

He scowls and I almost start to panic. "What do you mean weird? My ex-girlfriend that openly cheated on me doesn't wanna see me, so I haven't seen her in a few months, how weird Is that?"

"Oh shit!" I hear from behind me, as Sango gets hit by a stray clothes rack. She falls down out of her disguise and on the ground. Bankotsu zeroes in on her immediately, and lets out a noise to piss off a banshee, "_Sango!"_

We all gasp, Inuyasha screams, "Run for it!"

Miroku throws Sango over his shoulder, and they dart in the opposite direction. I do a U turn and head back towards intimate apparel, I sprint for dear life.

I run until my chest hurts, and I feel like I'm about to hock up phlegm. I squeeze in between a rack of panties and bras, and hide. The situation is that serious. One time last summer, Sango forwarded all of Bankotsu's calls and her and I down for three days straight…. In our own house.

I try to catch my breath, but it hitches as I hear a second pair of lungs hacking and breathing as heavy as I am. I freeze in front of lace. Did he find me? I start to sweat and slowly turn around..

"What the hell, Inuyasha?"

"Ssh! I can't take him right now!"

"Right now? What the hell are you talking about-?"

He slaps one of his huge clawed hands across my mouth and I start to squirm.

"You're too loud!"

"What?" I hiss. I was as quiet as a dead mouse.

"Your heart, it's too loud, I can't stand it!"

"You have got to be kidding me! I can't help that!" I cry.

"Shut up!"

My whole body is being yanked in his direction and the next thing I know, I'm right against him. Arm for arm, chest to chest, face to face… My hands shake, my pulse is outta control. I'm really gonna piss him off with all of this noise. I bite both my lips, and let my hands latch to his arms. Firm, strong. My body is really warm…..

He's holding onto me as tight as he can without actually hurting me. My heart is racing, and I think I'm scared of something entirely different from Bankotsu. I've never been more scared of a man in my entire life than I am right now…

His claws are fingering the loose string of my jean shorts. He holds on, ears twitching, eyes never focusing on one area as he searches for him.

I grit my teeth. His claws are raking against my thigh and it doesn't hurt like I thought it would…

"Kagome," his voice is husky. I can't get myself together.

"Yes?"

"He can be a little creepy, huh?"

I manage a stiff nod. I grab the hand that's raking my thighs, I squeeze it. He twitches, and my heart goes even faster.

His face comes down near the nape of my neck, he's trembling. "Yes."

"I'm not asking."

My palms sweat so bad, I start to sweat all over. A drop from my forehead hits the ground.

"Shut up."

Slow, manipulative kisses down my neck. I'm leaning in, and I'm freaking out. He's gorgeous. What a beautiful man…. He shouldn't be so beautiful.

I take a deep breath, and he makes a noise of irritation. He pushes his lips down on mine as hard as he can. It hurts. His claws grasp me. He has absolutely no self control. His tongue takes over in my mouth, makes himself a home.

He's got no self control at all….. I hope he doesn't find some anytime soon.

"Inuyasha…"

"You guys actually made it back safe?"

I laugh as Inuyasha hops off the couch and swaggers into the kitchen. "Well, yeah, he wasn't after me, since you were with Miroku."

Sango frowns. "Damn! Took us three hours to get away from him."

Miroku plops on the couch. "I deserve carnal pleasures as a reward for protecting you from Bankotsu-"

"Hell no!"

I laugh as I catch Inuyasha's eye as he reenters the room. His stare is light, and playful, a complete contrast from earlier.

"What are you looking at, self-pleaser?"

"Is that the best you can come up with, muttpenis? Are you as big as a puppy?"

Everyone but me gasps.

"Too far, bitch!"

I lay in my bed, and I toss and turn. I cannot sleep. Scenes and feelings from earlier today at the mall keep running through my head. His claws on me, my fingertips afraid to brace him, how mad I was at my heart. I stare at the ceiling and beads of sweat roll off my head and into my hair.

I seek relief. I get up and walk around the room, careful tiptoes so that no one wakes up. However, I don't think Sango can hear through her loud snores long enough to hear me.

I pry open the window, and stick my head out. Something, I joke to myself, dog boy should be doing.

The air isn't too much better outside, but better than this ultra humid room. The occasional breeze feels good on my sticky, salty skin.

"Problem?"

I sigh, and turn around. Miroku is sitting up in his bed, eyeing me.

"What?"

He chuckles, "Don't be so cruel. It just seems to me that you have a problem."

"How?"

"Excuse me, let me go back to your super deep thought moment. I'm Kagome, and I think in the night…"

"Oh, shut up, slut.."

"What's wrong?"

Should I tell him? It's too…. Wrong. Its way too wrong to tell anyone else.

"Here, I'll make it better…" he flips back his covers, "come here."

"Oh, hell no."

"Come on, seriously, I don't bite. I just wanna help."

"Help me get off?"

"Get in the damn bed!" He whisper yells.

Without any more hesitation, I tip-toe to his bed, and slowly crawl in the covers. I release a huge breath.

Miroku grabs me, and cuddles me. I freeze. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, I said I wouldn't do anything.." He grabs me and he curls himself around me in a position so that he can pet me. I feel soft, harmless, totally nonsexual caresses on my head. It feels caring. It feels innocent. Almost brotherly.

"Now whats wrong?"

I yawn, feeling sleep already because of the comfort. Why is his bed so much cooler than mine? "What should I do about Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're related, but I keep having non-sibling type feelings for him…." I yawn again, "I wanna touch him and shit…"

I hear a soft chuckle behind my ear as my body goes numb. Miroku says something, something profound, because he's talking for a while afterward.

But I fall asleep before I even get the advice.

I crawl out of the bed, and fall on the floor. I squeeze my eyes shut as a stinging pain goes up my leg. I finally exhale and open my eyes. I'm the only one in the room. I sit up and pat my sweat matted hair. I stand up, fighting back dizziness.

I walk down the hallway, and down the steps. I make it downstairs and hear sniffles. My brow creases in confusion.

"Hello?"

More sniffles. "Oh, hi."

With my WTF face in place, I step farther into the living-room. Miroku is sitting on the sofa, watching his soaps. He's crying?

"Uh, did I interrupt anything?"

He looks at me and pats the spot next to him. "So sad."

I slowly ease myself on the cushion and eye him carefully. "W-what is?"

"Heathcliff and Simpson. They parted."

"They were together?"

"Best damn gay couple on daytime television."

My eyes bug out and I inch slightly farther away from him. "Now that we've had our WTF moment number one today, wanna tell me where Sango and Inuyasha are?"

"They went to the zoo."

Hey!

"Without us?"

He nods and blows into his crumpled and snotty tissue obnoxiously. "They left this morning."

I start to comment but then my face turns bright red. Oh Mah God. "They saw us! They saw us in bed together and you were snuggling me- which you're pretty good at- oh my gosh…"

He wipes his eyes dramatically. "I only held you for comfort!"

I look at Miroku and nod. He's right, it was only for comfort. However, Inuyasha might think that I moved from him to Miroku. I wasn't supposed to be 'on' Inuyasha in the first place. Miroku sniffs again and my eyes start to well up with the pure ridiculousness of my situation and a mild fit of PMS.

Miroku turns curiously at me, wiping his face. "Kagome?"

I whine, "I'm so fucked up!"

Miroku wraps his arm around my shoulders and sniffles, "I'd rather be _fucked_!"

_**Haha, well that was the thirteenth chapter of Keep It a Secret. That is long overdue. Expect another one soon guys Next chapter and all the chapters until the end of the story are from the views of Miroku and Inuyasha. Next Chapter: Why I Don't Like Chimpanzees Anymore. Title may change, but so far I like it Hope you guys are having an awesome summer! Thanks for reading . Also, check out my new story, MILF. It's sexy, and funny, enjoy! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


End file.
